Bath time!
by cohenwannabe
Summary: Well it's Kandy in a bath. What else needs to be said? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is some more brand new Kandy action for all you fans out there. Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be very very much appreciated.**

This is for jen it was her idea, hope I wrote it okay for you, thanks love ya!!!

-

"Honey, I'm home" Sandy Cohen called out as he waltzed through the front door of his house after work.

There was no reply.

He left his briefcase under the table at the front door and wandered along the hall to his bedroom. It wasn't late but he had meeting after work so he was later home than usual. He found the bedroom empty, where was Kirsten? He wanted to see his wife, to kiss her and hold her in his arms, to relax with her. Then he heard it. Humming coming from the bathroom. He walked quietly through the closet and peered through the slightly open door. The sight that met his eyes made his mouth water and his breath short. Kirsten was laying in the bath, certain parts of her just above the water surface but covered in bubbles, she lay there, eyes closed humming along to a song in her head. She looked beautiful, she licked her lips slightly causing Sandy to lick his, he definitely wanted her.

Kirsten opened her eyes and got a fright at first when she saw a shadow at the door but when she realised it was Sandy her face softened into a smile as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but lust.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" She quizzed.

"Long enough to get turned on" he teased.

"Oh really?" she loved that the simple sight of her could do that to him.

"Really." He smiled.

"Well are you gonna join me?" She said suggestively.

Sandy didn't answer he just backed away into the closet again after giving her a wink.

She heard the shuffling of him taking off his shoes and clothes hurriedly as he craved her.

"Where's Sophie?" He asked suddenly remembering his daughter.

"With Seth." was her simple answer which cause Sandy to grin widely.

Within a few minutes he re-entered the bathroom dropping his towel on the floor and climbing in the bath opposite Kirsten. He didn't sit down immediately, instead he hovered over her leaning down and kissing her lips desperately.

"I've been dying to do that all day." He smiled as he sat opposite her.

Kirsten smiled too. Deciding that he hadn't sat close enough to her she carefully shifted her body, twisting round and lying between Sandy's legs with her bare back against his bare chest. She smiled as he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sandy leaned her up so her back was off his chest. He lifted the sponge that was on the side of the tub and began running it over her back.

Kirsten enjoyed the feeling. She knew what Sandy was doing, he always did this when they shared a bath, it was his way of relaxing her for what he was going to do next. Sandy knew that Kirsten enjoyed it and found it relaxing.

"How was your day?" He asked softly.

"It was fine," she almost whispered back enjoying the gentle rubbing on her back too much. "but I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk at all." she said lightly.

Sandy took this as his cue and dropped his head leaving kisses over her bare shoulders and up her neck until he reached her ear which he tugged lightly with his teeth. Kirsten began to moan as he threw away the sponge and slipped his arms back around her waist teasing every inch of skin as he went. Kirsten leaned to the side slightly and twisted her neck sideways hungrily searching for his lips. She found them. Sandy watched her as she slowly closed her eyes willing the kiss to go further. He closed his own eyes before opening his mouth and inviting her tongues to meet his. She obliged, this kiss is amazing she thought to herself. As their tongues meshed together Sandy slipped his hand up her side tantalisingly slowly tickling her as he went. When he reached her breast he played with the nipple slowly gliding his thumb over and over it as it became increasingly hard. Kirsten couldn't help but moan out loud as he touched her. It always happened, he that effect on her no matter when or where he touched her it gave her shivers.

They pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look into each others eyes, but not for long as Sandy forced his mouth back onto hers resuming the passion from the last kiss. He felt himself becoming increasingly desperate to be inside her.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile through their kiss as she felt Sandy get harder and harder against her back. She had barely touched him properly yet and he was already extremely turned on. Mischievously she sneaked her hand behind her back and down over his stomach making sure his lips never left hers. She continued down until she felt him, His hardness in her hand. She slowly began to massage his manhood up and down until he broke the kiss to moan freely.

"You like that huh?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Sandy just laughed "what do you think."

She kept her hand there occasionally rubbing her thumb over his tip just so she could watch the pleasure on his face. Once he got too close to coming he decided to distract himself. Moving his hand away from Kirsten's breast he slipped it downwards so he was tracing his hand up the inside of her leg. Up and up and up until he reached her folds and began rubbing her. He dipped a finger inside her letting her gasp out loud before slipping in another to join it and getting her really excited. At the same time he used his tongue to draw circles on her neck right on that spot that he knew made her go crazy. Kirsten, lost in the feeling he was causing her to have, released his erection and gripped the outsides of his legs as she moaned audibly.

"Oh, Sandy…hmmm. Honey…ah…please." She begged between sharp breaths.

Sandy removed his hands allowing her to turn around and face him. Within a few seconds her forehead was on his and their noses touching.

"I love you" She declared staring straight into his eyes.

"I love you too baby" was his reply.

Sandy then hurriedly stood up slightly in the deep bath and guided his wife backwards until he had her pinned up against the side of the bath. He kissed her again allowing all the passion, love and lust that he possessed to be portrayed. Then all further foreplay forgotten he opened her legs slightly and plunged himself into her as she cried out his name. Kirsten wrapped her arms firmly around his neck to steady herself from the familiar pleasure and dug her fingers into his shoulders trying to hold on for as long as possible. Sandy buried his head into her shoulder as he increased his pace pumping into her faster and harder bringing both of them to the edge. One more thrust and simultaneously they climaxed, Sandy throwing his head back and Kirsten once again screaming his name, glad nobody was around to hear them. By the time they had finished all the bubbles had disappeared and the water was now cold.

"Wow" was all Sandy could breathe as his head dropped back on to Kirsten's shoulder and they sank down into the water slightly still holding onto each other. Kirsten shivered.

"Are you cold honey?" She asked hoping he would say yes so that they could get out of the cold water.

He shook his head and tightened his arms. "No baby, you keep me warm." he smiled and kissed her once again.

Kirsten just giggled. "I think bath time is my new favourite time of the day."

"What was the old one?" He asked after chuckling for a moment.

She looked up at him before kissing him, wriggling free and climbing out of the bathtub. She reached the door and spun around as she spoke in a very seductive and very suggestive tone.

"Bed time."


	2. Bed Time!

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. A few people suggested I continue on with this fic so here goes. A daily dosage of smut!!**

**Bed time!!!!**

Sandy headed to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face thinking about the delightful bath he had just shared with his wife. It had been amazing, they very rarely made love in the bath but when they did it was usually worth the wait. As Sandy entered the kitchen he immediately found his way to Kirsten who was slicing some bagels on the counter. He placed himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, I thought we were going to bed." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Kirsten laughed, "We are honey but I want you to eat first and build up you energy." She said through her giggles as she spun around in his arms.

"And why would I need to do that?" he questioned jokingly.

Kirsten pressed her lips to his and prolonged the kiss before pulling away and staring him in the eye.

"Because, if you think that little escapade in the bath was tiring, just wait until I get you to bed."

Kirsten wriggled from his grasp and headed out the room towards their bedroom, leaving Sandy hanging and feeling hot. It didn't take Sandy long to eat what Kirsten had made him, which wasn't surprising considering what was to come. He almost ran to their bedroom, visions of Kirsten in his mind making him crave her.

When he entered the room he couldn't see her at first. By the time he had closed the door and turned back around she was standing on front of him. Immediately Kirsten untied her robe and dropped it to the floor revealing her short and silk black nightdress. Sandy's breath shortened as he took in the sight of his wife. Her perfect figure being clung to by her sexy style of clothing. Sandy didn't hesitate in pulling her into his embrace and catching her lips with his. Their kiss was passionate and loving as their tongues danced together and their tastes collided.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around her husband's neck pulling him as close to her as possible. She traced her hands through the hair on the back of his neck knowing that it made him shiver. Sandy couldn't help himself but slowly glide his hand over Kirsten's ass lightly rubbing the silky material between his fingers. Kirsten broke the kiss pulling at the bottom of his tee-shirt tearing it up over his head and off his body. She loved his chest, so sturdy and toned, she knew he only looked so fit because of surfing and that's the only reason she let him go so often. They came together once again but this time Sandy placing his kisses on her neck. One of his hands made it's way to her breast as he ran his finger over the point feeling it harden through the material. Kirsten moaned as he hit her spot and Sandy seized the opportunity to back them over to the bed.

He forced Kirsten gently down so her head rested on the pillow as he stopped kissing her neck. For a moment her hovered above her just looking into her lustful eyes and smiling at her beauty. He pecked her lips once more before pulling away and placing himself at her feet. Sandy lifted her feet and placed them flat on the mattress causing her knees to be bent. He smiled as he saw that she was not wearing underwear below her black silk. He grinned mischievously as he began tracing his fingers up her legs, with kisses following them. When his hands reached the material he simply pushed it up out the way leaving her bottom half naked. Sandy didn't give Kristen any time to think as he kissed all the way up her thigh reaching her folds, where he used his tongue to tease and taste her. Kirsten gasped as she felt great pleasure in what Sandy was doing, this was definitely in his area of expertise. She roamed her hands through his hair as her breaths became ragged and she began to moan. When Sandy knew she was close he stopped and moved back up to kiss her mouth. Lying between her legs and letting her feel his hardness through his boxers. He gently rubbed himself against her arousing them both further as he once again kissed her neck.

After a few moment Kirsten flipped them over so she now straddled Sandy. He watched her with interest wondering what she was going to do. First she leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips a mixture of desperation and desire coursing through her. She flopped off him and lay on her side waiting for Sandy to turn on his side and face her. As he did she immediately kissed him again. Licking over his lips and fully running her tongue over his both of them moaning. Kirsten guided her hand over his chest and down his stomach feeling his muscles tense beside her. Gently she eased her hand inside his boxer automatically finding his manhood in her hands as she began rubbing him up and down, grazing his tip when she wanted to hear him moan. Her lips stayed on his. Kirsten stopped touching him when he began to call her name wanting them to release together. She sipped his boxers off his legs and rolled back on top of him giggling as she did. He lay flat on his back staring up at his beautiful wife watching in awe as she removed her own clothing whilst sitting on top of him. She knew it would drive him crazy. The moment she revealed her perky breasts his mouth was on them. Sandy couldn't wait any longer.

He rolled them over and plunged himself into her hearing her scream his name. She arched her back as his thrusts forced him deeper inside her. Their lips crashed together as their pace increased until they could hold off no longer. Simultaneously they climaxed screaming the other's name. Sandy's body collapsed onto Kirsten's as he breathed heavily into her neck. After a moment he withdrew himself from her and rolled over onto his back, welcoming her head onto his chest.

"I think bed time is maybe still at the top of my list" Kirsten laughed after a while.

"So what, bath time is a close second?"

"Hmm a very close second." She placed a kiss on his lips as she looked up at him.

"Well baby you know, it's not really a list with only two times of day on it." he played.

"Good point. How would you feel about expanding the list tomorrow then?" She asked sounding semi-serious.

"with what?" he grinned thinking of how many different times of day there are.

"Breakfast time?" Kirsten raised her eyebrows as she spoke teasing him with what she had in mind.

"Well that certainly sounds fun" he whispered after kissing her again.

-

**So anyone intrigued to see how breakfast time could turn out?**


	3. Breakfast time!

**Hey everyone! Once again thanks for your wonderful reviews, much appreciated so please keep them coming. **

**I just want to warn you that while writing this I am actually all hyped up on red bull but as I got to the end I was half asleep so please forgive me now! Lol.!**

**Hope you enjoy- Jenny I told you I would get it written today!!!!!**

**Love you all! x**

**-**

"Hey baby." Sandy chirped as he entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Hey, how was surfing?" Kirsten asked trying not to think about the fact she had woken up alone that morning.

Sandy walked over behind her as she stood at the table and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Not good, I couldn't concentrate, my mind was elsewhere." He sighed.

Kirsten smiled slightly "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"You"

Sandy spun Kirsten round so she was now facing him, she smiled.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah you, and the thing we did twice yesterday and what we are about to do."

"What exactly are we about to do?" She asked trying to hide her knowing smile.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you promised me a breakfast time worthy of third place on the list." He leaned down to kiss her before pulling away and waiting for her reply.

Instead of speaking Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck and kissed him again, jousting her tongue with his as the kiss became deep. Her hands move to his hair and his moved inside her top. She felt him tickle her skin and she tried to pull away but stopped herself. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Kirsten used her hands to force Sandy's hoody over his head and off his still slightly wet body. It caused their lips to break apart and allowed them to regain their steady breathing. When their bodies met again Sandy used his to push Kirsten back so she was trapped between him and the table and him. Their lips didn't meet again, instead Sandy flicked his tongue over Kirsten's neck finding her spot and causing her to moan. She positioned her hands on his hips and pulled his groin closer longing to feel him against her. Kirsten moved her hands upwards now removing his tee-shirt causing him to break contact with her neck, Kirsten reacted quickly dropping her mouth to his chest and placing sloppy kisses over his skin. She casually worked her way down his chest, down his stomach and stopped at his waistline. Glancing up to check he was enjoying it she opened his shorts and forced them down his legs. She now knelt on front of his fast growing erection. As she took it in her hands.

"Oh honey…" Sandy realised her tactics.

Before he could continue he felt her mouth around him as she granted him a most pleasurable five minutes. When he was close she stood up again smiling in accomplishment at his expression. When Sandy opened his eyes Kirsten was advancing on him for another kiss. As their lips met again Sandy couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted Kirsten naked, she had to be because he was. Sandy pulled her top off and worked on untying her bottoms. In his success he pushed them to the floor surprised to meet lacy black underwear. His fingers immediately found their way to the material and before long he gently pushed one inside her, a small moan of pleasure leaving her lips. He added another finger causing her to throw her head back as she panted while he moved them about rhythmically inside her. Soon she became close and he slowed his pace. Sandy pulled the black lace down her legs and removed the garment.

"We can't do it standing up" Kirsten attempted to speak.

Sandy shot her a mischievous grin as he used one arm and swept it across the table top. There was a clatter as the basket of bagels and the tub of cream cheese fell to the floor.

"Well there goes breakfast" Kirsten giggle.

"Oh there is something much better on the menu" Sandy panted as he scooped her up and sat her on the tabletop. He then hoisted himself up and sat facing her. Their lips met in a series of light fluttering kisses as they got engrossed in each other once again. Sandy's hand found her breast as his thumb circled her nipple which became hard in his hand. Kirsten shivered under his touch. He pushed her back causing her to lie flat on her back on the cold table surface. Soon Sandy hovered above her kissing her lips hungrily. He pushed closer to her slightly entering her and hearing a gasp from her mouth. He grinned knowing that she would go crazy if he teased her. Again he pushed only his tip into her, she gasped again.

"Sandy please, Don't tease me" she managed to breathe out.

He looked her straight in the eyes as he plunged as deeply as he could into her. He screamed her name and she screamed his. Sandy buried his head into her neck as he trusted sharply into her, each thrust bringing them close together. He kissed her mouth again before one final jolt brought them simultaneously to a climax. They lay breathless in each other's arm on top of their kitchen table.

"It's a good job the neighbours can't see in" Sandy giggled after a few minutes.

Kirsten also laughed. "Wow I'm gonna have to scrub this table before anyone eats form it ever again."

Sandy wrinkled his nose, it hadn't occurred to him at the time when he was throwing his naked wife out so he could enter her that they were on a place that was used by everyone and touched by food,.

Kirsten kissed his nose, "I think we should never ever mention this one to Seth"

"Or anyone" Sandy added.

"Yeah you're probably right." She conceded laughing.

"So that was number 3" he sighed,

"Yeah" she nodded her head,

"So honey, does the list go on or does it stop at three?" He asked her curiously.

Kirsten bent down and kissed him softly "What do you think?"

-

So? What do you think? Should the list go on? Or should I stop there? Does anyone have any suggestions to times of day if you want me to continue that is. I was kinda half thinking movie time or something. I don't know. But anyway let me know if I've to stop or keep going.


	4. Pool time!

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviews on the last chapter and the suggestions i was given, here is "Pool time" to add to the list but il warn you it's quite smutty. Any more suggestions would be welcomed and please review for me. love ya Ally x**

Sandy watched out the window as his beautiful wife floated around the pool on a lilo. The sun made her bronze skin shine and her slender body looked perfect in her blue bikini. Never had he imagined knowing someone so beautiful. With Kirsten's favourite times of day forming a list just now, he intended on making it as long a list as possible. "pool time" he thought, that has a nice ring to it. He chuckled and headed outside to join her.

Kirsten glanced over at him as he walked towards her clad in his swimming trunks. She hoped he was gonna join her on his return from work and it looked like he was going to. She couldn't help but grin as he entered the pool and waded over to her.

"hey baby" he said as he reached her and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Hey" she whispered back. "How was work?"

"Yeah it was ok. The second half of the day was better than the first" he grinned.

"how so?"

"because i knew i was closer to coming home to you." he leaned over and kissed her again, this time for a wee while longer but still keeping his mouth closed.

Kirsten just smiled at him and stroked his cheek before she sat up making room for him to come on the lilo also. He smiled appreciatively.

"Tip me off while you get on an there will be trouble." she tried to sound serious.

sandy just laughed as he successfully sat opposite his wife. They faced each other, both with one leg either side of the lilo in the water. They found the balance they needed and floated about whilst chatting away. Sandy being too aware that he actually didn't have contact wth his wife took his hands out of the water and placed them on her knees gently rolling his thumb over her skin. Kirsten got shivers under his touch. She caught his eyes with her own and smiled.

"i love you." she whispered to him.

"Really?" he grinned mischieviously before he leaned forward careful not to tip them over and kissed her lips lightly, then her neck, her shoulder and back to her neck.

"yes, especially when you do that" she giggled.

"good," he sat up to look her in the eye again. "I love you too baby"

This time it was Kirsten who initiated the kiss, leaning in until Sandy's lips met hers. She gave him a number of small pecks before he hands found his cheeks and she deepened it. Slipping her tongue along his bottom lip she asked him for entrance, which he granted. They tongues met as their lips moved over one anothers, crashing together with such passion and desperation. sandy's hands slipped slowly up her legs until he caressed the sides of her thighs. Kirsten began to quietly moan through their kisses as she trie dot edge towrds him. as a result of her moving she tipped them both off of the lilo and into the water. squeeling through laughter in the process.

Sandy found his feet quickly before making sure Kirsten was above the water. He pulled her towards him so close that she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck. She wasted no time in beginning another deep kiss. The water from her hair tickling sandy as it slowly dripped down his neck. he lifted her up slightly and spun he aroungd whilst moving his kisses to her neck, lcking and sucking all her favourite spots. His hands ran up and down her back stopping on her ass for an occasional few seconds. Kirsten got so lost in his lips all over her skin she didn't feel him untie her bikini top. Once he had succeeded in that he moved back to kiss her mouth once again. their tongues occupying the other until Kirsten pulled back.

"Hmmm pool time. That could fit nicely on the list" she giggled while looking at sandy "what do you think?"

"i think you read my mind" was his cheeky response as he completely removed her top, revealing to her for the first time that it was untied.

Kirsten gasped at first until Sandy's lips hushed her again with a series of light and quick kisses. when he moved down her chin and over her chin she closed her eyes and roamed her fingers through his hair, relishing on the feeling.

She completely took Sandy by surprise as she pulled away from him and lay back on top of the water, uing her legs around his waist to hold her up and his hands on her back helped her float. she smiled up at him as he looked her up and down, her bare chest sticking out of the water, most noticably her breasts which sat above the surface. sandy saw an opportunity and bent forward, being sure to keep her a float until his mouth could reach her nipples as he kissed them. His hands played with the back of her bottoms as he held her.

For the first time Kirsten felt Sandy's groin twitch as she began moaning again. He was getting hard, fast obviously turned on by kissing her breasts and her moans. It was beginning to become hard to control her breathing. She pulled Sandy's head off her chest as she sat back up again, stll strddling him. He smiled at her obviously pleased with the situation. Kirsten threw her lips onto his occasionally moving htem down to his chest but only as far as the surface as the water got in her way, which eventually annoyed her. As a replacement she tightened her legs crashing their groins together before rubbing slightly against him. The feel of her doing that became almost too much for Sandy.

Needing to make her stop he unwrapped her legs from around him but didn't stop kissing her because he knew she would question his actions. She stood on her feet still very close to Sandy. He slipped one hand around her front and all of a sudden into her bottoms, touching her most sensative point. Rubbing his palm over it slightly before dipping two fingers into her allowing a moan to escape her. He knew she was surprised but she didn't complain, it was too good a feeling. He manouvered his finger until her breathing became so heavy her chest was heaving, then he with drew them.

"Sandy honey, i feel so hot, please do it soon" she begged him while she untied his shorts and watched them fall to the bottom of the pool.

Sandy grinned, satisfied with how he made her feel and loving the fact that she was begging for him.

"Sandy..." she moaned as his lips made contact with her neck again. "I need you inside now." she grabbed him forcing him closer to him.

Sandy obligingly completely removed her bottoms making them both completely naked in their pool. It was a good job nobody was around.

Kirsten urged Sandy on kissing his lips heavily and hlding his manhood gently guiding it closer to her entrance. Eventually he pushed himself in sharply pushing her back to trap her against the side of hte pool. He began hard fast thrusts into her. He wanted to maximise the feeling for her, the last few times they had sex it was gentle and loving, this time they both needed it to be rougher but still mind blowng. Thats exactly what it was, mind blowing. Sandy's sharp thrusts increased the volume of Kirstens moans, and his own. Her body jolted with the pressure from him. pushing into her. He knew she was close when her muscles tensed around him and with one last thrust they both came together.

Sandy went limp inside her and his head collapsed onto her shoulder. Totally breathless they stood there supporting each other's exhausted bodies. With her pulse still racing Kirsten placed light kisses on Sandy's wet head before she felt him withdraw from her. He stood onfront of her and took her face in his hands.

"Wow. I really enjoyed that!" he beamed emphasising the "really".

Kirsten smiled glad that they could make each other feel so much pleasure and feel so connected.

"oh me too. Infact, think i'm gonna struggle to get an order for this list" she laughed, "i want to have every time as nimber one."

He laughed at her cuteness and then gave her one last kiss.

"Come on baby, let's get inside." he spoke as he helped her oout of the pool feeling her body still trmbling slightly from the experiance they just shared.

**Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked, Okay i need help i'm not sure whether to write "movie time" or "game time" next. (game time will involve a board game of somesort) so the one most people ask for first will be the net one written. ally x**


	5. Pool time II

**Okay hey everyone, so i've changed my plns lol movie time and game time are coming very soon if you want them but i have a few to fit in between that. but i hope you enjoy them.  
this one is them kinda drying off after their "pool time." It's for Bex, as it's based on her suggestion i hope i did an okay job for you.  
xxx**

Sandy had gone to the kitchen after his session in the pool with Kirsten. He was feeling a wee bit hungry and decided to grab a snack. He thought about what they had just done and he loved the fact that Kirsten didn't complain about the fact they were in the pool or out in the open like he would have expected her to. He glanced out the window and saw Kirsten wrap herself from the chest down in a towel and head into their bedroom. Sandy suddenly lost his appetite deciding that he was ready for round two. He pushed his bagel aside and headed to his room.

Kirsten threw herself onto the bed wrapped in her towel and nothing else. Sandy was in the kitchen and he would take a while to eat so she could lie there for a few minutes without anyone knowing. She closed her eyes as she thought about what they had just done in the pool. It had been amazing. She was so glad that she was inventing this list, she giggle to herself.

When Sandy reached the door, Kirsten was sprawled out on the bed still wrapped in only her towel. With her feet dangling off the side of the bed Sandy saw an opportunity to initiate round 2 and entry number 5.

Sandy knew his wife hadn't seen him enter the room as she had her eyes closed and if he had heard him she would hav opened them. He smiled to himself as she giggled audibly. Sandy approached her and as she felt the bed ditch down she felt his lips on hers. The kiss being quick and short just letting her know he was there. When he climbed back off the bed she automatically sat up to look at him. She smiled at the sight of him, noticing he was bare chested only clad in a towel from the waist down.

"what are you doing?" Sandy inquired.

"Ummm drying off." she smiled shyly.

"Oh" Sandy nodded his head the way he did when he was thinking up what to say next at the same time. "Maybe i can help." he suggested.

Sandy kissed her once again pushing her back down onto the bed in the process. His lips broke from hers when she lay flat on her back as he couldn't reach them any more. So he placed a few lazy kisses on her chest, but still above the towel instead. When he watched her close her eyes he decided to do the thing he couldn't when they were in the pool.

Silently he placed himself at her feet which still hung over the side of the bed. He used his thumbs to massage them for a moment, allowing sighs to escape from Kirsten's mouth. He worked hs hands up to her knees massaging her calves as he went, then from her knees over her thighs. She subconsciously parted her legs slightly pleasing Sandy. He bent her knees upwards and placed her feet flat on the bed so he could now see his target. Kirsten didn't seem to flinch. She must be enjoying it Sandy told himself. Once again his hands massaged her thighs as his head found it's way under her towel. He lightly blew on her folds knowing that her eyes would now have shot open.

Kirsten lay there sighing as she felt her husbands hands massage all up he legs. But when she felt his warm breath on her area her eyes opened in slight shock. She should have expected it, she told herself, this is Sandy we're talking about. She felt his tongue tease her now as it circled her enterence occasionally dipping into her and then out again, fully tasting her. Kirsten's breathing became more rapid as her husband aroused her.

When Sandy knew she was coming close he stopped and withdrew his head from between her legs. He smiled at his wife as he saw her rosie cheeks and sweaty forhead, but she still looked beautiful as ever. As he headed towards her lips to kiss her he let his hands open up her towel,bit by bit until he unknotted the part holding it around her. He opened it out wide and took in the sight of her perfect naked body.

Kirsten felt a little self-conscious when her husband stared at her nakedness for so long, but deep down she knew he was admiring her. Kirsten lifted herself up slightly, supported by her arms and touched noses with him. Her breathing was still heavy but so was his. She pushed her lips onto his and waited for his mouth to open and let her tongue in. Their kiss was so gentle but needy at teh same time. It was easy to taste herself on him still as his tongue swet back and forth over hers. One of his hands played with her breasts as he lay half over her.

Kirsten used her hand to undo Sandy's towel immediately revealing his excited state as it fell to the floor. Sandy smiled slightly embarrassed. She went to reach out to grab him but was stopped by his hand.

"No baby, i just want to go straight in." he breathed.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile at him, knowing she was ready too. But to her surprise she felt Sandy flip her over placing her on her stomach with him still above her, his chest to her back.

"just for a change" he whispered into her ear as he poked it with his tongue.

Kirsten felt him enter her from behind and let out a loud moan as he did so. They very very rarely had sex in this position, In thier twenty odd years together Kirsten could probably count on one hand the amount of times Sandy had entered her from behind. He always said it was just for a change when he did, and she didn't mind it but she felt closer and more connected to him if she could see his face. However once he was in it felt so good she didn't want to change it.

Sandy thrusted up and down into his wife, his arms around her one over her stomach and the other gripping her breast maximising the feeling for both of them. He lay kisses over her shoulder as he watched her hands grip at the towel beneath them as an orgasm built up inside both of them. Kirsten panted heavily moaning Sandy's name out loud sometimes because she knew he loved it.

"Ahhh...hmmm...so close" she breathed.

One more thrust and she reached her euphoria, closely followed by her husband before she felt his whoe body collapse on top of her. He rolled off of her laying on her laft. Kirsten still recovering her breathing propped up a wee bit and smiled at Sandy.

"It's been a while since you did it that way." she laughed.

"I know." stroked her hair from her face, "i only did it to see where you would place it on the list." he chuckled.

Kirsten lay half over him, head on his chest and arms round his neck as they cuddled naked on the bed.

"You were supposed to help me dry off not make me wetter." she giggled signaling him to her sweaty forhead.

At that Sandy grabbed the towel that lay next to them and started rubbing her body down all over.

-

**okay that it. lol. Thanks for reading. Please please review, i have a special shower time in store if you want to read it you have to tell me you want it hehe. xxx**

-


	6. Shower time!

The next additiion to the list was entered the next morning. Both Sandy and Kirsten had had a great night's sleep after their two exhausting escapades in the pool and then afterwards. Kirsten had taken sophie to school for the day and returned to find her husband getting dressed for work.

"Morning honey" she chimed a she walked over to where he perched on the bed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning baby." he smiled in return. "What are you up to today?" He stood up and walked over to her.

"Nothing really" Kirsten smiled as she felt Sandy standing close behind her.

"well that ought to be fun" Sandy mocked running his hands over her arms.

"You know what would be fun?" She spun around in his arms so she could face him, placing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips lightly.

"hmmm?"

"If you..." kiss "joined me..." kiss "in the shower" long kiss.

"Oh baby, as much as i would love to i have to get to work." He said sadly, desperately wishing he could join her, but knowing he should stay strong and deny her.

"Oh well you don't know what you are missing out on then." she teased as she walked out of his grasp removing her top in the process. "It would have been a very worthy entry to the list." she unbuttoned her jeans as she walked through the closet looking back to double check that he was watching her. And he was.

Sandy found it really hard to resist his wife when she wasn't stripping and offering him to shower with her never mind when she was. He really hoped that work wasn't going to be borig today or he may have risked getting into trouble for being late and missing a few classes. Once her heard the water of the shower running he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and say goodbye.

As he entered he tried not to notice her black lace panties that were discarded on the floor, or her matching bra that she had been wearing, them alone would be enough to turn him on. He placed himself at the sink, sorting his hair in the mirror before putting toothpast on his brush and beginning to clean his teeth.

Kirsten watched her husband from inside the shower, desperately wishing he would join her. She had to make him join her, knowing he was already finding it hard to tell her no she just had to increase the temptation and appeal. But how? she stood there thinking for a moment until she spotted a bar of soap and suddenly she had an idea.

Sandy eyes glanced up to the mirror taking a slight glance at Kirsten then fell again. Almost immediately they shot open once again looking up and into the mirror shocked. Sandy dropped his toothbrush on the sing and turned around wiping his mouth. Surely he was imagining what he just saw Kirsten doing.

When he turned around his eyes saw exactly what they had seen through the mirror. Kirsten visible through the shower glass, her body wet and sexy as ever as she rubbed herself over with the soap. He stood there watching as she slipped her hand up and over her shoulder rubbing gently on her skin. Next she slid it down over her arm and back up smiling in achievement at getting his attention, her plan was working. She moved her hand down slightly over her chest until she reached her boob. Throwing her head back slowly and closing her eyes she massaged the soap over her nipple letting a small sound escape her lips.

Sandy's breath caught in his throat as he watched his wife stand in the shower and massage her skin, partiacuarly her breasts. Her body was so damn sexy and the temptation was becoming too much to handle. As soon as he saw Kirsten's hand leave her breast, travel down her stomach and hover under her belly button he gave in, remving his shirt and trousers as quickly as he found possible.

Kirsten jumped slightly when she felt sandy's hand over her's on the bottom of her stomach as he climbed into the shower and stood crasping her from behind.

"Can i help?" he asked sheepshly.

"Hmmm" she giggled "i knew that would get you." she looked triumphant as she leaned her head back onto his chest.

Sandy bowed his head to kiss her neck in her favourite spot waiting until she turned her head enough in his direction to catch her lips. As soon as she did so he pressed his lips over her smaller ones telling her that he really wanted her. She opened her mouth encouraging his tongue to meet hers allowing the kiss to become increasingly passionate. The other of Sandy's hands found it's way up her left side until it gently cupped her breast as he rubbed his thmb over her nipple tantalisisngly slowly. Kirsten tried not to moan audibly at this point bt couldn't hold back. She could already feel Sandy getting bigger against her back as his mouth ate her moans.

He moved his hand off of Kirsten's and continued down in a line to where her's would have gone if he hadn't interrupted. He teased her slightly tickling her folds until her pressed to fingers into her only slightly. Then a little more. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes for a second. They were bright with passion and joy. Suddenly he just wanted to be inside her already adn forget anything else. As he went to withdraw his fingers she grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Please...more" she kissed his lips briefly "it's feels so good." He eyes drooped closed as he honoured her wished and fully inserted two fingers into her.

She smiled at the satisfaction and her head fell back as he began rotating them around her walls and kissing down her neck. Both of their breathing patterns becoming unsteady. Autimatically Kirsten opened her legs a little bit more to give him better access, but soon the feeling was takng over her and her knees became too weak for her to stand properly.

Sandy noticed this and satisfied removed his fingers that had been pleasuring his wife and turned her to face im properly. Her arms found their way around his neck as they stood under the water together in heaven. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply again.

"Enough?" he asked half jokingly.

"It's never enough with you honey." she smiled watching his expression lighten up.

Sandy moved them further back until he had Kirsten up against the wall. Their ips crashing together now more sloppy than before as their patience began to run out. Kirsten wanted him closer as she grabbed his hips and pulled his groin hard against hers feeling his erection against her. He moved his hips slightly creating an increadable friction between them as their arousals only increased,

Having sandy rubbing against her was driving her wild, but it wasn't enough, she wanted to feel him fill her.

"Honey, mmhmm, now" she broke the kiss.

He obeyedjust like he always did. He lifted her up off the ground as she used her hands on his shoulders to assist. They didn't have sex standing up very often but enough in the past for Sandy to know that Kirsten struggled to stay standing, especially once he was inside. She wrapped her legs loosely around his middle as he entered her fast. There was no other feeling in the world that compared to how Kirsten felt everytime her husband joined them like this, filling her up adn completeing her. Sandy Kissed her chest as she moaned out really loud and her fingers ran ragged through his hair.

He thrusted in and out of her repeatedly until he felt her wals strt to tighten around him. It was the sign her orgasm was almost evident.

"Oh god, faster Sandy, ...ah... faster"

Sandy did his best to increase the pase but it was difficult. Although not by much Kirsten didn't seem to notice. Their lips met now in a flurry of open mouthed sloppy kisses wich contain pleaseure and desperation.

"Oh, ...baby... you feel so good." sandy manaed to breathe out just as she screamed out his name as her orgasm over took her.

Sandy could feel her shaking in his arms, he loved that, it's how he knew she was feeling satisfied. Once she had finished screaming out in pleasure Kirsten decided to help her husband achieve his high as she could tell he was close. She moved her mouth to his ear gently tugging on his lobe as her hand slipped down between them and teased his balls. He couldn't handle it any longer screming out her name as he came. Infact he made more noise than his wife had.

Afterwars they stood under the water for a while. Sandy had obviously completely forgotten about work. Sandy help her wash her hair, using his fingers to massage the shampoo into her gold locks. Kirsten enjoyed the head massage and didn't hold back in moaning her pleasure out loud.

"That feels good huh?" he asked happy with himself.

"Hmmm, almost as good as the sex we just had." she teased before giving him a kiss.

Sandy watched her in awe as she stepped under the runnng water and the bubbly soap rolled down over her body as she rinsed her hair.

"You're so beautiful." he muttered really quietly but she heard him.

Once they were done Sandy climbed out first wrapping a towel around his waist before fetching kirsten a towel wrapping her up in it and lifting her playfully out of the shower and through to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed, leaving a small kiss on her lips before heading back to the bathroom for his clothes.

"Well, i'm only an hour late in leaving for work." he laughed as he ut his shoes on almost ready to leave.

"Don't look at me, you didn't have to join me" she giggled "but i think you'll agree it was worth it."

Sandy nodded. "you know baby, if I could i'd rip that towel off you right now and do it all over again." he smiled as kirsten arched her eyebrows. "but i really don't need to get fired."

"well maybe later." she sat up to rest her head on the side of his shoulder "when you don't have to worry about work i'll lie here in a towel again." she tempted.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He stood up and kissed her mouth waving bye as he headed out the bedroom door.

Kirsten let out a sigh as she watched him disappear down the hall. But then a minute later he returned, placing his briefcase on the floor. He bent down next to her fully placing his lips over hers before inviting her tongue into his mouth. He gently pressed her back so she lay flat on her back with him practically on top of her.

"Sandy?" she managed to breathe out.

" Oh i don't think they are gonna fire me for being off for one day with a very good explination." he said.

"Uh huh except you don't have..." that was it round two of shower time had begun as Sandy opened the towel that lay round his wife and pleaure her in all the right ways.

-

**Hey everyone. Unfortunately this will probably be my last chapter of all three of my fics for a month or so. Until august sometime i won't have access to a computer where i can type them up. So sorry, i really hope though that when i do begin continuing them you will still read them. I'm gonna miss writting them.**

**So i really hope you liked shower time and if you are feeling generous please review for me.  
thanks Ally x**


	7. Lunch time!

**Hey everyone!!!!!! Okay so i'm still abroad and i know i said i couldn't update until i get home but i can't resist you people lol. So i had a day alone with a computer and i had to seize the opportunity. Thanks to jen aswell cause without her i couldn't have posted it. love ya. xxx**

"Lunch time"

"Hello."

"hey honey." Kirsten said as Sandy answered his phone.

"Hey you! everything alright?" He asked.

Kirsten smiled at his concern. "yeah, i'm just bored and wondered if i can pick you up for lunch" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah i'd love that." Sandy smiled too, "i'm free now for almost 2 hours" .

"I'm on my way" Kirsten hung up quicker than she meant but didn't waste time in grabbing her keys and heading for her car.

-

When she pulled up outside Sandy's work he was already standing outside waiting on her eager to get in the car and greet her. He hopped into the passenger seat not even saying hello before he turned round and grabbed her face in his hands and caught her lips in his.

"Well it's a good job i was in park" she laughed when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby, but i've been wanting to do that all day!" he smirked sheepishly.

Kirsten just smiled and rubbed his cheek with her hand. "Where would you like to go for lunch?" she asked.

Sandy looked confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked noting his confusion.

"Nothing, i ummm, just thought that, we were ummm..."

"What?"

"Ummm not actually gonna eat." Kirsten looked down as she tried to hide her obvious amusement. But she failed to hide her giggle as he used his hand to make her look at him. "Oh, that wasn't funny" he laughed as he realised she was just playing with him the whole time, and that she didn't have any intention of eating either.

She leaned forward and crashed her lips off of his once again this time their tongues made contact and the kiss was slow and tantalising. Sandy's hand stroked her cheek as her's rested on his knees.

"So where are we going mr Cohen?" she asked quietly through the kiss.

"Home" he muttered, regretting saying it when hse had to break away to focus on driving. Sandy had all sorts of thought running through his head of what he wanted to do to Kirsten when he had her alone. He was gonna kiss her slowly and lovingly, strip her of her clothes whilst kissing down her neck and hearing her moan, then he would kiss down all over her body massaging her breasts as he went, probably getting herder and harder as he did, before pressing himself inside her and pumping hard making them feel great pleasure and hearing her scream his name as pleasure overtook her body. He could picture it now, the thoughts turning him on as he gazed silently at the ocean out the window.

Sitting with one hand on the stearing wheel Kirsten tried to keep her focus on the road and what was happening ahead of her but her thoughts kept drifting back to Sandy. He was quiet and that meant that he was either angry or upset about something, or he was thinking about her and what was going to happen when they got home. Figuring it was the latter judging by the was he acted when he had entere the car, Kirsten just couldn't concentrate. She swaped hands on the stearing wheel so that the free one was now the one at the same side as Sandy. She lifted it over knowing he wouldn't notice and placed it on his knee before she slowly rubbed it up and down his thigh.

When Sandy felt Kirsten rubbing her hand up and down his leg he could have moaned. Her touch mixed with the current fantasies going on in his head was almost too much for him. He was very very turned on.

Kirsten purposely slipped her hand higher occasionally hitting his groin and feeling it bigger and bigger each time.

" You were thinking about me then." she smirked cunningly as she took a good look at the road ahead and rested her hand on his bulge teasing him more and more with even the slightest of movements.

Sandy didn't answer but his breaths were getting shorter and shorter as his wife made him harder through his trousers where she now made slow strokes over his arousal feeling it twitch more and more delighted when Sandy's eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly Sandy moved her hand away causing her to lose focus on the road.

"Baby, either you pull over and we continue this now or you stop and have to wait until we get home because i can't keep control and you aren't concentrating on driving safely." his breath was still shallow when he spoke.

Kirsten lingered on the thought for a moment, they weren't on a busy road and nobody was about . She took pleasure in the shock on Sandy's face when she pulled into a deserted car park and stopped the car dead. Without wasting a second and letting him speak she unbuckled her belt and climbed over so she straddled him on the passenger seat.

Sandy was totaly taken aback by her unexpected actions but wasn't going to do anything to ruin them. when he felt her ontop of him, his hands immediately found her ass as he pulled down tighter allowing her to feel his erection. As soon as it made contact with her groin she closed her eyes and kissed his lips not wanting to wait abother second. As she kissed him her hands began undoing his shirt buttons as she revealed his chest.

"Maybe we should go into the back honey, " he spoke breaking the kiss, "at least then the windows are tinted"

After pondering the suggestion for a minute Kirsten rolled herself off of him squeezing through the gap betweent he two seats and laying flat on her back over the back ones. Sandy soon followed immediately taking a position on top of her. they kissed again Sandy brushing his lips gently over kirsten's before licking her bottom lip until she allowed his tongue entrance, surprising him when she sucked on it as it went in to meet her own. Kirsten used her hands to slip Sandy's shirt off his shoulders until it was on the car floor. Sandy pulled away and sat kirsten up enough so that he could remove her top but also removed her bra in the process only wanting to get to her breasts as soon as possible.

Kirsten gasped slightly as she found her top half naked against the cold leather seat of her car, but didn't stop Sandy because she wanted him way too much. As he mouth attacked his her hands fought with the belt on his trousers ripping it free and desperately opening the zipper she saw the extent of his arousal.

Sandy was vastly becoming more aroused as his wife's nipples grew harder and harder in his hands. It was taking all his might to hold back already. It was made alot worse when he felt Kirsten's small fingers slip into his boxers and grab his manhood, moving up and down it quickly but lightly, in the way that made him crazy. Sandy was struggling extensively to keep control of himself, he always prefered Kirsten to cum first, and although she was breathing rapidly he knew by the headstart she had given him that he was alot closer to the edge than her.

Kirsten moaned lightly into her husband's mouth until she felt his lip leave hers. Soon feeling them work their way down her neck, further and further until they replaced his hands on her breasts. Kirsten knew exactly what he was trying to do because he always liked to make sure she came first. She had him very close to letting go and he needed to get her into a similar state.

Sandy roamed his hands down Kirsten's bare stomach as his tongue circled her nipples. His fingers desperately fought with her jeans button. Although she was getting closer than she had been she never stopped massaging him so he was desperate. When he undid her jeans he slipped them down her legs and off her legs. His hands traced slowly up her legs again until he reached the lace material of her panties. His fingers wasted no time in finding their was inside them and also inside Kirsten. Sandy grinned at the familiar gasp that he heard from her so often when he did this.

Very soon after both partners were verging on orgasm status. Unable to bear it much longer Sandy's lips replaced themselves onto Kirsten's and his whole body hovered over hers. His tip very lightly against her enterance.

"Sandy now" she pleaded from under him.

He liked it when she had to ask him to enter her. He plunged directly into her hard and deep before beginning sharp thrusts pulsating into her. It didn't take long until her walls tightened and she screamed his name very loudly followed by her release. Once she had finished Sandy linked her fingers with his as he pinned them either side of her head as he thrusted another twice and let go himself, an unusually loud moan for him escaping his lips.

His body limply dropped onto Kirsten's as he calmed his breathing.

"Well these seats are wider than i thought they were" Kirsten giggled as she stroked Sandy's hair and broke the silence.

"Thats for sure" he laughed.

Sandy lifted his head off of her kissing her on the lips lightly for a lingering moment. "i love you baby"

"Hmmm i love you too" she smiled sweetly back.

"I'll tell you honey, you can come and take me to lunch anytime you want" Sandy made her laugh as he broke another comfortable silence.

"Hmmm" Kirsten thought out loud

"What?"

"Lunch time. Another addition to the list" she laughed "i think it's deffinately worthy."

Sandy laughed. " Oh deffinately" and then his lips covered hers once again for another sensual kiss.

-

**Well thats it folks. I really hope you enjoyed my latest smutt. Please let me know because all reviews are very much appreciated and they make me ver very happy.**


	8. call time!

**Hey! Ok so I have invented yet another time of the day lol. Hope you all enjoy this wee instalment of kandy smutt. If anyone has any times of day that they would like a chapter about or any ideas to help me please feel free to share them and ill do my best to cover them. If you all want me to continue with it that is. Thanks xx**

**-**

Kirsten sat alone on her bed bored to death. Sophie had, yet again, opted to stay with one of her brothers so she was completely alone. Kirsten tried to keep busy by doing tid bits around the house but there was only one thing on her mind, her husband. Ever since herself and Sandy had been playing this sexual game of making a list she couldn't take her mind off him. The taste of his kisses or the feel of his hands on her body. Just thinking about his effect on her plagued her with Goosebumps. She rested back against the headboard on her bed and lifted a picture of Sandy as she ran her fingers over the glossy paper of his posing face. It was exciting for Kirsten to wonder about what new times of day her and her husband could invent, no matter how stupid they sounded, just so they could have sex that seemed more daring and unusual than normal.

Kirsten closed her eyes and remembered how it all began: Bath time! "Oh that was good!" she smirked to herself remembering Sandy getting home and them sharing a very hot bath together. She then remembered how "bath time" led onto "bed time" and the initial creation of a list. Then before they new it the list had a total of 7 members as "breakfast time", "pool time", "the after pool time", "shower time" and the most recent addition from the previous day "lunch time".

Thinking back on all this, Kirsten had to admit was making her a little horny. Where was Sandy? He would ordinarily be home by now. Kirsten found herself so hot she was having to remover her jumper. She could now see that her nipples were hard beneath her top. What was happening? She thought, amazed at how hot remembering these intense encounters with the love of her life had made her,

-

Sandy sat in a traffic queue as an accident prevented the traffic from flowing smoothly along the road. He was growing impatient. All afternoon he had been looking forward to getting home to Kirsten and an otherwise empty house. He had spent all lunch time thinking about their lunch date the day before. Now as he sat alone in his car with nothing else to think about, he again was thinking of his wife and sexual experiences they had shared together. He found himself unbuttoning his shirt top button and having to remove his tie, feeling like he was suffocating of heat. All her knew was he wanted to get home desperately quickly and invent a new time of day to share with Kirsten.

-

Sandy was startled out of his trance by the shrill ringing of his mobile phone piercing through the empty air. Fumbling with it for a few moments he attach it to the car speaker and answered with an almost too interested "hello".

"umm hey baby" came Kirsten's voice through the car. Sandy immediately rolled up the windows before relaxing a little.

"hey you" he replied. "what you up to?"

"ummm not much" He heard Kirsten's hesitation. "when will you be home?"

"Well there is an accident so the delays are horrendous, I could be some time."

All he heard was a frustrated groan from his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need you home now"

"because…" Sandy prompted not letting on he wished he were home.

"because I've been thinking about you all afternoon and I'm all hot now and turned on and I want you here to take care of it."

"Oh God baby that's exactly how I am feeling right now."

"Oh Sandy we are like a couple of love sick puppies" she giggled.

Sandy also laughed. "okay baby, just sit tight I'll hopefully be home really really shortly to take care of it."

-

It turned out speaking to Sandy didn't help Kirsten's current situation. All it did was confirm that he was feeling as frisky as she was and made it more frustrating to think that they could be having wonderful sex right that very minute if Sandy was home. She couldn't wait for him.

-

Sandy sat in his car longing to be hearing his wife's moans instead of the deadly silence he was in. He wanted to be touching her, kissing her and he wanted her to be doing things to him too.

-

"I can't wait" came Kirsten's exasperated voice as Sandy answered his phone on speaker once again.

"I know it's hard but you just have to wait a little while longer."

"No. I can't I need it now."

"So what do you propose we do?" he spoke in an amused tone "have phone sex."

"maybe not phone sex, more like phone foreplay, until you get home."

There was a silence between them as Sandy registered what his wife had just said to him. "I'm sorry can you repeat that" he asked secretly hoping she had actually said what he thought she had.

"Come on, we can just make it a new thing for the list"

"Really?"

"Yeah I like the ring of "call time" "she giggled at her own joke.

"ummm ok" Sandy agreed hesitantly. "where are you exactly?"

"I'm laying half naked on our bed" was her straightforward answer.

"What are you wearing?"

"The lingerie you bought me on valentines"

Immediately images flashed into Sandy's mind of what Kirsten looked like in that lingerie. He perfect body accented by the sexy, lacy material.

"Oh baby" Sandy felt his groin twitch slightly. "if I were there I wouldn't be able to control myself."

-

Kirsten lay flat on her back listening to her husband's sexy voice as he casually described where he would be placing his hands and how, down to the very last detail. It actually amazed her just how well he knew her body, every curve, every muscle and every piece of skin. As Sandy described his lustful quest Kirsten took liberty in performing the acts on herself finding that she just couldn't hold back. If Sandy hadn't been on the phone making her imagine it was him doing it she wouldn't have dreamt of pleasuring herself. She usually didn't have to Sandy was more than up to scratch in that department.

-

Sandy found himself flustered as he tried to focus on Kirsten and drive at the same time. He was majorly turned on. He was so desperate to please Kirsten and is he couldn't do it in person he sure as hell could do it on the phone. Sandy's erection was huge, without Kirsten even needing to ask him Sandy slipped his hand down his pants and gently stroked himself pretending that it was Kirsten's delicate hand's on him.

Kirsten's moans filled Sandy's car. He knew that at that precise moment Kirsten had two fingers caressing her folds. If Sandy had actually been present he probably would have used his tongue for this but he could tell Kirsten was doing what he was saying inch by inch and thought she would have a hard time using her tongue on herself. Kirsten's heavy breathing and moans containing his name were enough to send Sandy over the edge as he let out a grunt. He was so close to home. Now all he had to do was keep Kirsten going until he got into the house.

-

Kirsten couldn't deny that what she was doing to herself felt incredible but she really did wish Sandy would hurry up. She knew she hadn't reached a climax yet but she really wasn't far off.

-

Sandy tiptoed into his house and along the hall. He didn't want to let Kirsten know he was home. Part of him was hoping to catch her going solo. When Sandy reached his bedroom he paused at the door with his phone still to his ear. The sight that met Sandy's eyes was one that immediately returned him to an excited state. Kirsten lay on her arched back, sweaty, rosy cheeked as her hand played between her thighs under Sandy's command. Now was the time to play the tongue card. As Sandy whispered down the phone that he wanted his tongue to be tasting her as her walls clamped around him Kirsten stopped her hand. Just as she was away to tell him she couldn't possible be that flexible she saw him enter the room.

Sandy moved onto the bed below Kirsten. He bent her knees, placed her feet on the bed. He kissed in a straight line up her inner leg before meeting her folds and doing exactly what he said he would successfully bringing her to a climax.

-

After she calmed her breathing again slightly they hurriedly stripped each other of any remaining garments and Sandy placed himself between her legs letting his tip tease her, when their lips met the first time they kissed each other hungrily, tongues twisting together as Kirsten tasted herself off of Sandy like she had so many times before.

"Sandy Please!" Kirsten just wanted to end the waiting.

Both gasped out loud as Sandy plunged as deeply as he could into his wife. Thrusting back and forth, nothing about it was slow or gentle, not that he was hurting her, but they were both so desperate they couldn't control themselves.

Kirsten began bucking her hips in response to Sandy quickening the pace. Before they knew it they had both experienced mesmerising orgasms. Kirsten matter-of-factly more than once,

-

Sandy and Kirsten huddled together under the duvet wet with sweat but neither cared,

"Well that was a way I never expected to spend my journey home form work" Sandy laughed.

Kirsten blushed slightly in embarrassment of her behaviour. Sandy didn't fail to notice this.

"Well baby you are a genius, I would never have thought about trying that before but it was one of the most invigorating experiences. That "call time" as you crowned it would definitely make my short list,"

He was relieved when he felt her relax against his chest again, and he brushed her hair with his hand slowly. It was amazing how much they really needed each other, their connection was magnificent.

Realising that the whole thing had been high paced and unromantic Sandy took Kirsten's cheeks into his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.. Their lips met slowly as they fitted perfectly together as always. Sandy ran his tongue over her lips creating a tingling sensation which stirred her to open her mouth and grant him access. Once in he sought out her tongue with his own as they performed a slow romantic dance around each other. When the kiss ended the kept their foreheads touching together as the started deep into each others eyes.

What a day.

-

**So I know it's different than usual but that was kinda my plan lol. Please let me know if you loved it or hated it in some reviews. Pleeeeaaaase!!!! Thanks for reading **xxx


	9. shopping time!

**Well hello everyone!!! Wow thanks for the reviews of the last chapter they really do keep me going. So I'm ill today and decided i could write a chapter, I'm sorry i haven't updated for a wee while but i have been really busy with my first week back at uni. Anyways this chapter is for 4everkandy i hope i wrote it good for you. Thanks for the suggestion.**

-

"Hey baby" Sandy chimed as he came into the bedroom and placed a light kiss on Kirsten's lips.

"OH hey! How was surfing?"

"Cut it short, i wanted to get back to you" he simply stated as he began stripping off his clothes.

"Really, and why was that?"

"Because you know, whole day to ourselves and i thought..." he glided over to where she stood, now only wrapped in a towel. He pressed his lips onto hers before continuing his sentence through the kiss "...we could, hmm, lengthen our list some more."

"hmmm,i like that idea, but we need to go shopping today."

Sandy broke away and looked at her in disgust at the idea.

"Shopping?" he asked in a whiny tone.

"Yes Sandy shopping." She said slightly annoyed as he pouted like a 5 year old, in the huff.

"Do we have to?" he changed his tactics wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard, "it could be so much more fun to stay in" he wandered his hands up her side under her top as he teased her skin.

Kirsten opened her mouth and let his tongue in to meet her own. The kiss was amazing she thought as she wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck pulling him closer to her as he pressed his groin to hers. Kirsten pulled away after a few minutes only to receive a groan from her husband.

"No Sandy, we have to go shopping today, we need to buy Sophie her birthday presents and it's the only reason she is at Ryan's today. But the sooner we go..." she kissed him lightly feeling bad for rejecting him "the sooner we get back."

Sandy surrendered as he kissed her once more and disappeared for his shower.

-

An hour and a half later and they strolled hand in hand into the shopping mall laughing together. First of all heading to the card shop to pick their wee girl her birthday cards. They stood in the shop for ages laughing at the comedic cards and picking the perfect ones for Sophie.

"Hey baby," Sandy said as he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, "if there were one card in the world that i would choose to give to you, because it held the perfect message it would be this one." Sandy handed her a card as he rested his head against hers as she opened it to read the inside.

"My life is worth living because of you. I love you so much."

Kirsten was so moved she could have cried. He had just rocked her world.

"Aww Sandy," she whispered as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "i love you too. So much."

He smiled down to his beautiful wife before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers, not processing a deep kiss but a good enough one for the time and place.

Next they headed to the toy store to get her some toys and before long they had finished shopping for Sophie. After they carried the bags to the car they decided to grab some coffee and a biscuit and then Kirsten wanted to do some of her own shopping.

They sat really close to one another while having coffee, Sandy making Kirsten laugh just like he always did. Anyone who saw Kirsten in public with her husband more than once must think that all she did was laugh. But she couldn't help it Sandy made her so happy. HE slipped his hand onto her knee as they sat side by side talking about anything and everything.

Sandy affectionately rubbed her knee as he leaned and kissed her lips softly at first but willing her to let him in. It was common knowledge to Sandy that Kirsten wasn't into huge public displays of affection, but a little kissing couldn't hurt. Sandy knew Kirsten was enjoying the kiss but wasn't sure if she was concerned about passers by or not so he broke it off.

"Come on honey, which shop do you want to go to first?" He asked as he stood up and waited for her to do the same.

"Ummm just a clothes shop." She said.

They headed towards a dress shop so that Kirsten had a nice dress to wear to the next event she would attend. As they travelled through many shops Kirsten could tell Sandy was getting bored and decided there was only one more shop left to visit.

"Come on honey. I need your help in the next shop." She chirped as she found his free hand with her and knotted their fingers together in a comfortable fashion.

"OH" Sandy inquired. "And what shop might this be?"

"Ann Summers" Kirsten smiled while she tried not to laugh at his suddenly, eager expression.

"Lead the way" was all he could get out.

If Kirsten was going shopping in Ann Summers it meant that he, at some point today was going to get lucky. It was that card that did it, he chuckled to himself.

-

Within 5 minutes they were standing in a large shop wandering through stacks of underwear and sex toys. Normally Kirsten wouldn't shop here but she was intrigued to try it since her and Sandy's recent discovery into a spicier sex life where they were trying new things. The underwear in this place was so slutty but as far as she was concerned it would work wonders on her husband and that all that mattered.

Sandy's mind was racing from the second they entered the store. They were welcomed by the staff and told they could look at and try on anything they wanted. Kirsten was wandering around looking at underwear and the fact that he was doing it with him was an added bonus that didn't often happen. Sandy had to admit he was rubbish at getting his wife underwear he much preferred removing it from her body than buying it for her to put on.

He found his way back over to Kirsten and placed his hand on her lower back while she could feel his breath tickle her neck. She turned around to look at him, a cheeky grin plastered across his face, his eyes wide and full of lust and his lips getting closer to her. Kirsten smiled before turning around to face him fully holding up two outfits.

"Which one do you prefer?" she asked in a whisper.

Sandy didn't even bother looking at them, he got closer, his face now inches from hers. "I think, I would need to see them on, before i could make a proper judgement" he whispered so quietly.

Before she knew it Sandy's lips covered hers as he pulled her tight against his body so she could feel what her and this shop were doing to him. Sandy skilfully walked them back into the changing rooms in the back corner of the shop where he immediately dropped anything in his hands and gently pinned her up against the wall. Kissing her frantically Sandy made them both breathless as Kirsten got completely lost in him and allowed the kiss to be as deep and desperate as Sandy initiated.

"Sandy...the door..." she mumbled regretting that he would have to break away to reach it.

Sandy bolted the door shut as he slowed his breathing slightly and removed his jacket. Turning back Kirsten met him in the centre of the small room and pulled him into her.

"Do you want me to model them now, or later?" she asked seductively in his ear as she tugged on his lobe.

"Definitely later" he said as once again their lips met, longing for another kiss.

Sandy worked his hands up her top until her found the soft cleavage on her chest and massaged it with his hands. His access appeared to be restricted however, so he broke the kiss and pulled her top up over her head and off of her toned body leaving her in a sexy green and white bra and her jeans. His mouth found her neck as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt until he himself was topless. Next went Kirsten's bra as her husband longed to feel her bare chest against his. His hands sat on her waist line at the bottom of her back as she rubbed hers up and down his back until she came round his stomach and pulled open his jeans allowing his bulge to breathe slightly. Sandy couldn't wait, he too pulled his hands around to her front and opened her jeans before crouching down to pull them off her legs, also pulling his off him as well. As he made his way back up to her he ran his hands in a straight line right up the back of her legs tickling her. He reached them as far as her ass and stopped there squeezing at the skin as his mouth found one of her nipples.

Kirsten moaned in sheer pleasure as she felt the wetness of Sandy's mouth suck at her breasts slowly. Powered on by her moaning Sandy sneakily brought one of his hands to her front and played with the lacy material of Kirsten's underwear, feeling her wetness through them. Unable to hold back he ran his finger over her slit before plunging it into her and back out again being rewarded by a heavy breath. He entered it again, joined by another finger as he moved them inside her.

Kirsten gasped as Sandy entered two fingers into her this time, She wanted to taste him as she pulled his head out of her chest and pulled him up to press her lips onto his, hungrily. She ran her tongue over his lip until he opened his mouth and let her in. Her hands desperately moved from being caught in his hair to pushing his boxers down his legs.

"Sandy, soon, please" she breathed before feeling him pull out his fingers and strip her of her panties.

As they were standing up Sandy lifted Kirsten off the ground and walked back so her back was against the wall for support. He let his tip tease her next to her entrance as he lifted her higher and she wrapped her legs around him clasping her angles together behind him. Sandy kissed the bare skin of her neck as he plunged unannounced into her as she tried desperately not to scream out loud and have someone find them. Sandy's thrusting hips were met by Kirsten every time as their lips battled each other once again. Sandy could tell Kirsten was close as her grip on him tightened as he quickened his pace with each individual thrust. He could feel his knees going weak below him as he desperately tried to stand in the dressing room.

He gave one final harsh thrust as Kirsten reached high shortly followed by him. He still pinned her against the wall with his body as his head rested on her chest and they regained their breathing slowly. Sandy lifted his head and looked up and his sweaty wife adoringly. She just smiled down to him completely satisfied as she brushed his hair out of his face with her fingers.

Sandy placed her back on the ground before he reached in and gave her another prolonged kiss.

"wow" she laughed. "that i wasn't expecting."

Sandy just laughed as they both redressed and left the changing room. Kirsten was surprised when Sandy took all the garments of underwear she had picked up and paid for them. She just left him to pay, he never buys me lingerie she told herself as she tried to justify it in her head.

"Well baby, i have to admit you've just made shopping time a worthy part of the day"

"Thanks honey" Kirsten beamed when they began their way back the car. " you really didn't have to pay for all that."

"Ah well, i never buy you lingerie, and i should. Plus I'm sure i can get just as much enjoyment out of them as you" he made her giggle as he flashed her a sexy smile and they headed for home.

-

**Hey! Okay i actually am quite disappointed with myself for this chapter. I had hoped it would be better. So I'm sorry.**

**Please review if you could.**


	10. Modellingtrying on time!

**Hey hommies!!! I hope everyone is having a fantastic day! So I was out partying last night and I'm too tired to do anything so I thought that maybe some of you might like a new chapter to read. Lol. Ha I'm so good to you! Joking! Well ****i**** hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews I received for the last chapter.**

**This idea comes from Bex, so thank you hon!**

**WARNING! This is a bit of a smuttylicious (my new favourite word, means: really smutty) chapter!**

**-**

Later, once Sophie was home from Ryan's and tucked up in bed Kirsten decided she should try on her new garments. When she reached the bedroom Sandy was lying on their bed reading a book.

"Hey honey" she smiled as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead lightly while tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Hey" he replied as he stopped reading for a second. "What you doing?"

"Well, "she said in a suggestive tone, "I was thinking about having a little "trying on time"

"For the list?" was his way of verifying what she meant.

"Well, mainly for the pleasure but yeah it could go on the list" she giggled at her not so subtle husband.

"And does it mean you are gonna try on something from today"

"It means I'm going to try on everything from today and you are gonna pick your favourite"

Sandy didn't say anything; he just marked his page and closed his book, before launching it across the room and making Kirsten laugh. Sandy propped himself up slightly on the bed and made himself more comfortable.

"Let the show begin" he smiled when he was ready.

Kirsten, laughing, sauntered into the closet and rummaged in the back of underwear that she had bought. Kirsten looked through them all for where to start. She knew her husband and she knew what he was into in terms of her underwear. Therefore she already knew what his favoured one would be and she kept it till last. Slowly once inside garment number one she opened the closet door slightly and popped her head out to look at Sandy. Immediately their eyes locked as Sandy showed his excitement by rubbing his hands together.

"Ready?" She raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"For you, always" he smiled back.

Kirsten smiled widely as she opened the door and revealed a silky purple nightgown that she had bought. The straps and low cut front revealed her olive skin and it cut off just above the knees, showing enough but not too much. Out of everything this was the least revealing and least turn on-ish but, it was the only thing that wasn't actually underwear. As she stood on front of her husband Kirsten couldn't help but smile as a grin crept across his face. She placed her hand on her hips and flung him a sexy smile and raised eyebrows.

"I, really, really hope you are going to wear that to bed ALOT!" he breathed as he looked her up from her toes, up her toned, smooth legs, over her stomach, breasts and finally her beautiful face and then back down again.

Going back into the closet she changed into her wine-red coloured corset. She quickly checked her look in the mirror before once again stepping into the bedroom to show her husband. When she stepped out she say Sandy's eyes widening in awe. He gulped slightly as he muttered how sexy she looks. Shopping time was definitely allowed from now on he thought to himself, especially if this is the result.

Sandy felt his temperature rising as he sat eagerly awaiting garment number three. He turned his head immediately as he heard the closet door reopening. His hands were clenched together as his sticky palms stuck together. As soon as he looked at her in her partly see through turquoise bra and lacy panties he felt the familiar twitch of his groin. That woman, he thought to himself as he looked his wife up and down, has got to be the sexiest person in the world, and she was his. His eyes took in her perfect figure as her outfit accented her toned tummy and brilliant ass. Of course Peter noticed how hard her nipples looked through the bra she wore, he wasn't even touching her and he felt aroused. Only Kirsten would ever manage to do that to him.

As Kirsten stood in the closet changing into her final outfit and the one she knew would be his favourite she felt herself getting excited in anticipation. The second she stood in the open doorway allowing Sandy to see her she felt sexy as hell.

"Wow" Sandy breathed out when he saw her standing there in her dark green, silky bra and thong, each trimmed with black lace.

Kirsten flashed him a smile and squinted her eyes at him. As Sandy breathed quite heavily on the bed all he could do was not to her in appreciation. Kirsten slowly walked over to the side of the bed as she looked down to Sandy. He raised his hand to her and as soon as she held it he pulled her down on top of him. Kirsten decided to straddle him and his hands found their way, immediately, to her ass. Kirsten leaned forward and caught his lips in hers initiating an immensely passionate kiss. Both opened their mouths immediately as their tongues raced to taste each other. It wasn't a careful or tender kiss but both were aroused already and desperate for each other. Kirsten's hand's moved to his shirt as they carefully ripped open the buttons and revealed his sturdy chest.

"Why should I be in underwear and you be allowed to wear clothes?" she asked rhetorically as she pulled it off his shoulders and resumed their kiss.

Sandy moaned lightly as he felt Kirsten's hips move slightly as her groin grinded lightly against his. She could definitely feel him getting increasingly bigger beneath her. Sandy let Kirsten have the control, for now anyway, as she kissed down his neck and over his chest trailing her hands in the same direction. She stopped her mouth at her stomach as her hands continued all the way down to his trousers as she ripped the buttons open. His erection immediately peeking through his boxers. Kirsten broke the kiss and shifted down his body as she pulled his trousers off his legs before regaining her position on top. She leaned over him, her nose almost grazing his nose as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Just when Kirsten was reaching down to kiss him Sandy flipped them gently over so that he was directly on top of her, then he bent his head over and kissed in short, quick pecks.

"I...have...a...little...surprise...of...my...own" Then he placed one longer kiss on her before leaning over and opening his drawer next to the bed.

Kirsten's confusion was evident but, if this "surprise" was going to spice up this sexual encounter more than it already had been then she wasn't going to be the one complaining. Then she saw the Black, fluffy-covered handcuffs in her husband's hand.

"I've told you before, if anyone's gonna be putting you in handcuffs it's gonna be me" he laughed as he repositioned himself so he now straddled her.

Kirsten flashed him the same amused and disbelieving look she had that night he had got Caleb out of his mess and he delivered that line to her. She found that the thought of them enticed her so she happily obliged allowing Sandy to handcuff her to the headboard.

Sandy took his wife's hands in his before kissing each one and then cuffing them to the bed, making sure not to make them tight as he would feel horrible if she got hurt in any way. Once he tied her up he leaned down and caught her mouth in his for a brief kiss.

"Now I can do anything I like to you, Mrs Cohen" he wooed as she smiled up at him in excitement.

Sandy ran his fingers up her leg and right up her side until she flinched under the tingling. He bent down and kissed her hard until her lips parted and his tongue could slip inside. Carefully he slipped his hand beneath her back and unclipped her bra using only one hand. Sandy then discovered that he hadn't thought it all through properly and ended up having to untie her to slip her bra off her arms. Kirsten found it rather amusing but didn't laugh in case she ruined the mood.

Kirsten felt relaxed in her current position. She knew Sandy would never be rough with her or hurt her intentionally during sex so she felt she had nothing to worry about. Tantalisingly slowly he kissed his way down from her earlobe to her neck, nipping and sucking lightly at her skin in all her most sensitive and favourite spots. His hands wondered up her arms which were stretched above her head to where they were tied up. Kirsten was becoming more and more breathless as her lover placed kissed all over her skin causing pleasurable feelings. Sandy's lips finally found her breast as he sucked and kissed her left nipple his hand paid the same attention to the right. Kirsten moaned out loud spurring him on as she arched her back pushing her chest further to him.

Sandy trailed his hand up her inner left leg underneath him as he got higher and higher. Kirsten let out a prolonged sigh as she learnt where Sandy's hand was headed. He continued to kiss her chest as his hand found her thong and sneaked underneath whatever little material there was in his way. His mouth moved back up to hers and she participated in the kiss trying to take control if it, as he had control of everything else. His hand cupped her and then suddenly she felt his two fingers enter her with pace as they rotated around her walls. Kirsten gasped as Sandy smiled. He lifted himself up slightly to look into her eyes. She looked up at him questioningly as he pecked her lips once more before giving her a cheeky smile and licking over his own bottom lip.

Sandy moved down her body using both hands to pull her thong down and off her slim legs. He felt himself rock hard as he looked up at her completely naked and exposed. Such a turn on. He used his hands to bend her legs placing her feet flat on the bed and part her legs. Kirsten closed her eyes knowing what was coming, also knowing that she couldn't lose her hands in Sandy's hair like she normally would. Then she felt his hot breath on her folds and his mop of black hair tickle against her inner thigh.

"Ah! Hmm, OH Sandy" were among her moans as he pulsated his tongue in and out of her, sometimes rapidly and sometimes more delicately.

Kirsten was struggling to keep control of her body. Normally she would have done something in return to Sandy to prolong the inevitable climax that would be building up inside of her. Right now, she had no way out. It only took a couple more pulses with his tongue as he massaged her thighs as the same time to bring her an orgasm. She screamed out his name as she came, much to his satisfaction.

Sandy stopped and withdrew his head from between her legs looking up at her with such desire and mischief spread across his face at the same time. Letting her breathing regulate slightly he ran his hands slowly back up her body, over her soft mounds before wiping hair out of her sticky and sweaty face. He used his hand to cup her cheek and then bent down to kiss her lovingly and tenderly, allowing her to fully taste herself off of him. Sandy worked on getting his wife aroused again by clashing his groin with hers and rubbing his hardness against her. He knew it drove her crazy and luckily it didn't take much time at all to return her to her previous state of excitement.

There was something sexy and invigorating about having Kirsten tied up on front of him. Sandy knew that he desperately just wanted to be inside her, but this way he maximised the experience for her and he got to see the love of his life squirm under the intensity of the pleasure he was causing her. Nothing could top that for him.

"Sandy please, I can't take much more" Kirsten moaned as she felt a second orgasm beginning to conjure up in her body.

Sandy kissed her lips forcibly as he tried to show her how much he was into this. Then obligingly he removed his boxers from himself pausing on his knees for a mere moment to allow Kirsten to see him in his "all man" state, the biggest he could possibly be, and believe her, that was big. Sandy repositioned himself over her as he dramatically plunged himself into her releasing a moaning sound that he hadn't heard himself release before. Kirsten looked up watching her husband thrusting into her with pace as he brought both of them right to the edge. He again leaned forward and caught her lips in his in a sloppy and desperate kiss, as he accurately pulsated into her he could feel her body shuddering beneath him. Not much later Kirsten experienced her second powerful orgasm of the night, then followed by Sandy who finally released into her as he shouted her name.

Eventually he went limp inside her as he collapsed on top of her body and his head rested on her shoulder. He placed light butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck before looking down at her sweaty face and withdrawing from her. He let her recover and stabilise her breathing before untying her and pulling her against his body under the covers.

"Where did you get handcuffs by the way" she said suddenlt realising that they had to be new.

"In Ann summers when we went shopping" he replied happily while kissing her forehead.

"Is that so? How come I never noticed?"

"Because, as I have told you before baby, I am very very sneaky." He made her giggle.

"You know honey, I think I should keep these" she said as she grabbed the handcuffs from him, "I mean I might want to have a shot at using them on you one day"

At that she pressed her lips against his, preventing his answer.

-

**I hope you like!! Please press that button and review!!! Go on inspire me!!!! Much love XXX**


	11. Tea time!

**Hey all! Okay here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. Also I am to apologise because as many of you pointed out I accidentally wrote "peter" instead of "Sandy" in the last chapter, so I'm sorry it's just because I also have 2 Peter Kelly fics on the go and get a bit confused sometimes.**

**Also just for reference. When I am saying "tea time" I don't mean having a cup of tea. It means dinner time. A lot of people who aren't Scottish don't get that so just wanted to clear it up. Okay I'll stop my rambling, enjoy an eventful "Tea Time".**

**Thanks Jen for your HELP! Ha! **

**Also this is ummm SMUTTILICOUS (of course! Do you expect anything else from me! Lol"**

**-**

Kirsten footered around the kitchen as she waited for the take out to arrive. She had already set the table and now all that was missing was Sandy. She had a special dinner in mind. Seen as how breakfast time and Lunch time were already members of their "top sex" list, why shouldn't "Tea time" also have that privilege?"

"Hey baby" Sandy said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey" She walked over to him and placed a light kiss on his lips but let it linger for a moment.

Once the take out arrived Sandy stood admiring her from behind as she emptied it out onto their plates. He walked over behind her wrapping her in his arms from behind. He leaned over kissing her cheek as she smiled.

"Where's Sophie?" He asked

"The boys took her to play at the park."

"Really?" he asked rhetorically.

Loosening his grip on Kirsten he turned her around to face him and waited until she ran her arms up his and clasped them behind his neck before he placed a long kiss on her lips.

"How about we skip tea?" Sandy asked as their foreheads stayed together but their lips parted.

"See maybe if you had asked me _before _the food arrived I would have considered it."

Sandy just looked at her as he childishly pouted.

Kirsten laughed at her husband as she placed light kisses on his lips. "well, we managed to make breakfast time and Lunch time, umm, special so why not tea time too?"

Sandy smiled mischievously as his wife spoke remembering their feisty breakfast and their lunch date spent in the back of the car.

"So what? For the list?"

"Maybe" she squinted her eyes at him seductively as she walked away and over to the table with the plates in her hand.

Sandy followed her over and sat in the chair directly opposite to hers. As they began to eat they sat in silence both wondering who was going to make the first move. As she nibbled on her vegetables Kirsten slipped her foot carefully from her shoe and moved it over to Sandy's leg under the table. He was easily in reachable distance as she slipped it up the inside of his leg and rubbed it up and down. Sandy stopped eating for a moment as he looked over and saw the grin of mischief on his wife's face. As she met her destination she smiled when she saw Sandy let out a sigh as close his eyes slightly as she rubbed her toes over him, feeling him get hard.

In a moment of sheer madness Kirsten placed her cutlery down at the sides of her plate and slipped off chair and beneath the table, where she headed over to kneel between Sandy's legs.

Sandy opened his eyes for a moment when he felt her stop and not start again. She was gone. Where had she gone? Sandy had a quick glance around the kitchen until he suddenly felt something touch his stomach. As he looked down he saw Kirsten's hands working on his trousers. Sandy raised his eyebrows even though Kirsten couldn't see him. What was she doing? She had done anything of the sort before. Maybe that's why she is doing it he thought to himself.

Kirsten tugged at Sandy's jeans button until finally it opened. She could see that he was slightly aroused already thanks to the brilliance of her feet. As she moved his jeans wider open she pulled down the top of his boxers until finally she saw him.

Sandy gasped slightly as he felt the air meet his tip before Kirsten's hands making him more aroused still. Then finally when she heard his breathing getting harsher she wrapped her lips around him and began to blow him. Skilfully using her tongue in ways she knew got to him she had a quick effect. Sandy's hands met the back of her head as he longed to feel her more. The warm wetness of Kirsten's mouth on him turned Sandy on beyond belief, he was huge now and knew that if Kirsten kept this up he would have no trouble climaxing. His fingers got lost in her hair as she sucked harder and his eyes fell closed. His breathing now erratic.

-

"Hmmm something smells good. Huh Soph?"

"Yum yum" she nodded enthusiastically in reply to her older brother.

Sandy looked up as he heard his little girl come running into the kitchen. CRAP!!!! He thought. Thankfully Kirsten also heard her and managed to stop, backing away from Sandy slightly and spinning round under the table hoping that it was only Sophie that was there.

"Hey pops!" Seth smiled as he entered the kitchen.

Sandy closed his eyes as he tried to subtly calm his breathing down and not give anything away. Kirsten still crouched under the table as she tapped Sandy's leg attracting his attention. "Get rid of them" she mouthed.

"You don't mind if we join you and have some do you?" Seth asked as he grabbed three plates and set the out for himself, Ryan and Sophie.

Sandy glanced down at him wife as he watched her cringe, wondering how she was going to get out of this one. Kirsten sat there on the floor trying hold in her giggles as she watched her husband try to refasten his jeans over his still very turned on state. As she thought of her excuse she saw six more legs appear under the table. Sophie next to Sandy, Ryan at the top of the table and Seth next to her. Great she thought, there was no way she could sneak out from there un-noticed.

Sandy sat there trying to hold onto the conversation with the boys but not really succeeding as he tried to prevent them from asking where Kirsten was. Not that he was sure that was the best idea. In fact he was so busy with that he didn't notice his daughter playing and tugging at the tablecloth.

Sophie waved the table cloth on front of her as she laughed with herself. She kept doing it as well purely because she hadn't been told not to. Kirsten watched nervously as she saw the cloth covering her move. She turned her head around to see what it was and immediately locked eyes with her daughters.

"MUMMY!" Sophie beamed. "what are you doing under the table?"

OH MY GOD! Kirsten thought,

CRAP! Sandy turned to look down at his wife.

The room went completely quiet. Sophie smiled at her mother, Sandy looked completely helpless as Ryan and Seth both bent down to look under the table. Kirsten quickly got on her hands a knees.

"Umm I dropped my fork."

"And that's why you've been under there this whole time?" Ryan asked. He was always the suspicious one.

"Umm I couldn't find it." she lied again.

Sandy closed his eyes unable to believe what she just said.

"Maybe because it's sitting right here" Seth said slightly puzzled as he lifted her fork from next to her plate.

"Oh thanks Seth" she said in a delighted tone as she crawled out from under the table and sat on her chair again.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Seth felt he had to speak still not understanding Kirsten's excuse.

"So mum, let me get this straight." Kirsten sighed as he continued. "you were crawling about under the table because you dropped your fork, but after being there for ages you still didn't find it?"

"No, I thought I dropped my fork but when I went to get it I couldn't find it so I had a look and then you told me it was next to my plate the whole time."

Sandy sat there trying not to laugh as he found the whole excuse very amusing. Ryan on the other hand had noticed the expression on Sandy's face as he entered the room and was more embarrassed than anything,

"Can we just eat now?" Kirsten said in a stern tone. "Sophie, turn round and face your plate."

"Yeah sure, now you've found your fork." Seth said mockingly.

The wee girl did as she was asked as Sandy pulled her chair in a little bit more. As Ryan and Seth engaged each other in conversation Kristen looked up and caught Sandy laughing. She lightly kicked him under the table and he frowned lightly at her until she too cracked a smile. Only her smile was filled with mischief and seduction.

Kirsten glanced around the table as she saw the boys busy talking and Sophie busy playing with her food. She again slipped her leg out her shoe and found her way to Sandy's. Sandy gulped as soon as he felt her once again on him. Kirsten rested her foot on the edge of the chair between his legs as her toes met his still evident arousal. As they teased him under the table she took great pleasure in watching his face flinch.

Sandy tried not to breathe loudly, well aware that the boys were there. At first he tried to push her away but failed. However as she continued he found that he definitely didn't want her to stop. In actual fact he found himself shrinking down his sat slightly to allow his erection to feel her more fully. It was all getting to much for him and he really needed an escape. He really needed Kirsten. ALONE!

"Oh, I just remembered" Sandy tried to control his voice " I need to discuss something with you. Alone." he said looking at Kirsten and mouthing "NOW".

Kirsten moved her foot from it's comfortable position on Sandy's bulge as he began getting up then carefully made sure she put her shoes on. As Sandy clenched the napkin on front of his crotch her practically ran out of the room and to his bedroom.

"Boys, keep an eye on Sophie" Kirsten said as she too left the room.

-

The second Kirsten entered the room Sandy grabbed her and kissed her lips hard. Kirsten too was already feeling turned on because of the feeling of her husband so excited because of her. They kissed each other frantically as the practically ripped each other's top off their bodies. Sandy left a trail of wet kisses down Kristen's neck as she moaned under his touch. His hands found her jeans as her did his. Both knew that with the kids sitting in the kitchen it would have to be a quick one. But neither was complaining as their sheer desperation took over anyways.

Sandy pulled Kirsten's jeans to the floor as she stepped out of them and he stepped out of his own. When he stood up again his hands immediately ridded her of her bra and his mouth found her nipple almost automatically. Sandy was already as excited as he could get before needing to let go and it was his job to now conjure a similar state in his wife. Sandy's hands didn't waste any time whatsoever as the moved aside her panty line and dipped right into her, at first with one finger, but her moans told him that she'd happily welcome two.

Kirsten gripped at his hair as she felt herself being turned on to the point f no return. Sandy's lips kissed all the way up her chest and neck until they found her mouth once again. Kirsten parted her legs more as she bent her knees willing him further and deeper into her. Instead he withdrew his fingers completely and lifted her up supporting her behind her back.

Kirsten moaned in frustration while Sandy removed his fingers as opposed to going deeper. Then she felt him lift her up. She instinctively wrapped her lags around his waist as he held her above her.

"I can't wait any long baby" he said as his lips pressed hard against hers again.

Sandy, instead of going to the bed, trapped Kirsten against the door as he still held her up. Kirsten moaned lightly as Sandy pressed her against the cold door, then she felt him enter her hard and fully. She screamed out in sheer pleasure as he thrust his hips and moved in and out of her. Kirsten helped him by lifting her body up and then crashing down into his moving him further inside her and also quickening their pace.

Sandy now wished he had decided on the bed. He was so desperate to let go but wouldn't until she came. Although he was finding it extremely difficult as his legs were weakening but he had to hold her up. He smiled as Kirsten bent down and whispered that she was so close. Sandy took the initiative and lightly licked her most wild spots on her neck and then grabbing her earlobe in his mouth. This was enough to make her reach her climax. As soon as he felt her walls tighten he also let go causing them to come simultaneously.

They stopped and stood still as Kirsten hugged onto Sandy tightly while they calmed their breathing. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"well that was definitely an interesting Tea time" she laughed.

"Yeah" he agreed as he placed her back on the ground completely then leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I could start all over again" he smiled as he broke away.

"NO! Sandy the kids are still sat at the table" she laughed "come on lets get dressed."

Once they were both sorted Kirsten opened the door to head out of the room. Sandy's hand caught her arm as he made her turn to face him.

"I love you" he whispered when her gaze met his,

Kirsten smiled softly. "I know. I love you too." And she kissed him once more before they headed back through to the table where the kids were.

-

**Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you liked.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I have plans for the next 2 or 3 chapters so let me know if you want them or not. Much love x**


	12. washing up time

**Hi everyone! This is a note from Jen and I regarding our fic "the clock's ticking"**

**Yesterday the administration people deleted our fic from the site saying we violated the terms of agreement. We aren't quite sure what we did wrong exactly but we think it has something to do with using real people. We are both really gutted because this fic meant a lot to us.**

**We are so grateful for the reviews you all gave us and we are so upset because we had the whole thing planned out and we wanted you all to be able to read it,**

**So anyways our most sincere apologies for violating the terms it was by no means intentional.**

**Please if anyone has any ideas of how or where we could finish our story please let us know. Obviously we can't repost it on here.**

**Thanks anyways and again, sorry.**

**Ally (Cohenwannabe) and Jen (Jennyloveskandy) xxx**

**-**

**This is "Washing up time" as requested by someone! Hope you enjoy. X**

**Again it's me, so expect smut.**

**-**

Sandy and Kirsten headed back into the dining room where Ryan, Seth and Sophie still sat around the table munching away on their tea.

"Everything okay?" Ryan asked as they entered and re-took their seats at the table.

"Yeah fine" Sandy nodded getting a kick from Kirsten under the table, "ummm I mean great" he changed his mind.

Kirsten just smiled lightly to herself completely feeling satisfied.

-

"Mummy, Sophie want to play game" Sophie insisted as she pushed her plate away showing she was finished.

"Well baby, mummy can't play just now, she has to tidy up the dishes," Kirsten paused before turning to the boys. "Maybe you two could take Sophie upstairs and play some games with her for a bit. She'd love that." Kirsten said with a hint of insistence evident in her tone.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" Sophie nodded.

The boys found they really had no choice as they reluctantly got up and lifted Sophie from the chair.

"Hey let's get the CD out the car and we can listen to music at the same time" Kirsten heard Seth say as they left the room.

Kirsten got up from her chair as she began to move the dishes off the table and onto the worktop beside the sink. When she turned back toward the table she became aware of Sandy staring at her.

"What?" she asked slightly blushing.

"Nothing, you are just…" he stopped.

"What?" She asked again now heading towards where he sat on his chair.

She lightly placed herself in his knee when he opened his arms to her. She looked at him, his big blue eyes staring back into hers.

"Incredible" he finished,

Kirsten smiled at him as she stroked the hairs on the back of his neck, making him smile. She used her hand to push his face closer to hers until their noses were touching.

"You're not so bad yourself" she whispered before covering his lips with hers.

Sandy let Kirsten control the pace of the kiss. It was slow which suited him fine because it heightened the passion felt between them. Kirsten lightly licked over Sandy's lip not quite asking for entrance just yet. She enjoyed herself as she sucked lightly on his bottom lip as she brought her hands around to cup his face. Sandy's hand grazed up the outside of her legs that were still draped over his. As his hands rose higher the kiss got deeper. Finally Kirsten opened her mouth allowing him to do the same and their tongues to crash together. Kirsten moaned audibly through the kiss as she felt Sandy's hand slightly rub her ass. Sandy also wanted moan just for the sheer intensity of the kiss, his tongue still duelled with Kirsten's as their well practised lips moved rapidly. It wasn't until Kirsten felt Sandy's hand heading for her skin that lay under her top that she broke the kiss realising it was going further than intended originally.

Sandy opened his eyes to look at his wife as he felt her withdraw from the kiss. She found his hand with hers and laced their fingers together before placing a light peck on his lips.

"Come on you can help with the dishes" she smiled knowing he was going to hate that idea.

"Ahh baby come on. I hate the dishes!"

"Oh well, I can do it." she paused and let a devious smile creep across her features. "I mean, I just thought if you helped we would get it done quicker and have time for…other things. I'll make it well worth your while"

As soon as Sandy raised his eyebrows she knew she had him. She gently got off his lap and pulled him up by the hand making him follow her to the kitchen. Kirsten decided to dry them and let Sandy be the one to get his hands wet with the washing.

When Sandy finished the last plate he laid it down for Kirsten to dry and stood there just watching her. The way her hands were working for some reason mesmerised him She was so gentle as she rubbed them, her hands were so delicate and practised. Of course he already knew she was good with her hands, but something about watching them perform this simple task was quite arousing.

Kirsten noticed Sandy's sudden silence before she realised he was staring, at, well at her hands. She watched him amused at his gazing, he didn't even blink. She wondered what he was thinking. She gently finished that plate and placed it on the counter before looking again at her husband who still seemed to be in a daydream. She sneakily wound the towel around itself while he was still completely lost in thought and oblivious to her change in actions. She gently flung the towel in his direction as it whipped him across the ass. Only then, with a slightly delayed reaction did he come back to reality,

"HEY!" he shouted playfully as he took in Kirsten's mischievous expression.

Before he had time to react she hit him again laughing as she did. Sandy wasn't quick enough or prepared enough to catch the towel she used so as he saw her wind it again he picked water from the sink and flung it at her.

"Sandy!" she squealed through her giggles as he did it again. She tried to reach for some water herself but he successfully stopped her.

As they both surrendered Sandy bit his lip as he watched her get back to rubbing the dishes dry. Sandy couldn't help himself. He wandered over behind her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. He lowered his head and placed a light kiss on her neck,

"If I get wet will you rub me dry?" he whispered making her giggle at his line.

"Every inch of you" she giggled back.

She put the plate down as she turned her head to face him. He didn't even give her the chance to look at him properly before his lips were right on hers. He immediately deepened the kiss as his hands ran over her stomach and under the rim of her top. Kirsten pulled away from the kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" she giggled.

"Ah baby, just watching your hands rubbing that the way you are made me all hot!"

Kirsten started to giggle as Sandy began to place kisses down the back of her neck as one of his hands moved her hair out of the way. Kirsten decided to just let him kiss her as she picked up another plate and started drying it. The more Sandy watched her hands the more he wished they were working on him, and the more he wanted to touch her.

His hands kept wandering. One headed up her top towards her breasts but not quite far enough. The other, at the same time moved down until it reached the inner part of her thigh. He rubbed her there for a moment before moving slowly upwards. His kisses on her neck became more rapid and desperate.

"Sandy…what are you…hmmm" She couldn't finish the sentence as she felt his hand travel down to her centre inside her trousers.

Sandy only got more excited as he felt the lacy underwear touch his fingers. When Kirsten felt Sandy's fingers outlining the rim of her panties she pushed the plate she was still holding onto the surface and rested her back further into his chest. As soon as he got past her panties sunk two finger straight into her making her let out a harsh breath.

Kirsten had to let out a heavy breath when she felt her husband place two fingers inside her. Kirsten turned her head wanting to taste him as his other hand finally met her breast. Their lips crashed together in a desperate frenzy as Kirsten couldn't help herself, she bent her knees slightly, widening the gap between her legs and allowing him deeper inside. When she got what she wanted her hands found the sides of his legs as she gripped at his trousers. She moaned loudly through their kiss.

Sandy smiled into Kristen's mouth as he felt her legs open slightly willing him on. He went in deeper, Kirsten's moans showing her obvious enjoyment. He loved feeling her, her wetness. He could tell Kirsten was getting close as he increase his pace and her breathing was now erratic.

Kirsten was becoming ragged as she kissed Sandy sloppily. She was leaning so hard against him that she could feel every part of him tensing,. She could especially feel his manhood getting harder and harder against. That was it, Kirsten couldn't stand strong anymore as her legs gave way she fell to the floor taking Sandy with her. Not that he was complaining.

Sandy shifted their position so that he hovered over Kirsten who now lay flat on her back. Sandy moved his hand from her breast but not the one from inside her as he continued his job on her.

"Sandy…the…kids" she breathed between moans as he eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Are upstairs busy" he finished as he brought his lips down to meet hers and catch her in another deep kiss.

Kirsten knew there was no going back for them now. She was way too aroused because of Sandy, and judging by his bulge he was almost at the same point as her. Kirsten smiled to herself through the kiss as she reached her hand towards the top of his trousers as she pulled them open releasing him and a breath from his mouth. She sneakily rubbed her hand against him through his boxers as she felt him get harder and harder. Sandy could no longer concentrate on what her was doing as he withdrew his hand from Kirsten and ran it up her sides, grazing over her breasts as he moaned into her mouth. Eventually she pulled down his boxers and released him completely. She pulled her head away from the kiss, not able to take much more.

"Sandy, now honey please." she gasped.

Sandy moved his body so he was no longer over her. He sat up pulling his trousers and boxers down a little more and leaning his back against the island. He then motioned for Kirsten to join him. She got onto her knees a little confused to what he wanted. Sandy leaned forward making her remove her trousers from one leg, then she knew exactly what he had in mind, and she wasn't complaining.

Kirsten crawled forward until she was able to press her lips firmly over his, their kiss deepened immediately as any steadiness regained in their breaths once again disappeared. Soon she was straddling him. On her knees either side of his legs as her groin hovered above his. Sandy placed his hands on her ass lightly squeezing the flesh as she lightly let his tip touch her entrance. She pulled his top half forward so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and through his hair, in a hugging position.

"Baby, please" he breathed unable to take her teasing.

It wasn't often that Sandy was the one to ask for it, he usually waited until she asked him, but he was obviously desperate. She looked into his eyes as he held her gaze, then she slammed herself down on top of him, making him completely fill her. Both let out an exasperated moan. Kirsten used her knees to rock slightly as she lifted herself of him again before slamming down feeling him again. She increased the pace as his hands assisted her movements until eventually she broke the kiss.

"Hmmm….Sandy….ahhh….. So close."

Sandy pulled her further onto him, if that was even possible as he tried to move his hips and create more movement. She weakly lifted herself slightly off him one more time before she once again slammed down onto him. This gave her the most incredible feeling as her orgasm over took her body.

Sandy tried to hold on as he heard Kirsten practically scream his name, her whole body beginning to shake as she came. She collapsed forward into his embrace unable to hol herself up. However she was determined to keep moving and give Sandy as much pleasure as she had just experienced. She moved on top of him still until finally he gripped her tight as he shouted her name in sheer pleasure. Once her came down from his high, Kristen wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a full on hug. Sandy buried his face into her chest as he breathed in her scent and tried to calm down. When both their breathing had returned to normal she pulled back to look at him.

Sandy started to giggle as Kirsten left shot pecks on his cheeks and lips.

"Thank God the boys took their CD upstairs with them" she joined Sandy in giggling as he nodded his head and look impishly towards her.

She bent her head down for one more kiss. "see I told you I'd make it worth your while" she giggled remembering having to persuade him to help her.

"Yes you did." he smiled as eh pushed stray hairs behind her ear. "I think you just convinced me to participate a lot more in Washing up time." he whispered t her.

Her grin only widened as she thought about how many times a day the dishes needed to be done.

-

**Well thanks for reading. I really hope it was alright. Not my best work I know but my mind was a little preoccupied unfortunately.**

**I would love to hear your reviews if you have a spare moment. Next up I think is "story time" if you want it.**

**Thanks x**


	13. story time

**Hey everyone thanks so much for previous reviews. This is just a wee update to keep you going until I can write again next week. Hehe.**

**Of course its smutilicious.**

"**Story time" I hope you enjoy.**

**-**

Sandy and Kirsten climbed into bed cosying up next to each other as they each pulled out their books. Sometimes in the evening when Sophie was happily playing in her room they just enjoyed to lie in their bed. Close together, in silence and relax while reading their books. Tonight Kirsten lay right next to Sandy with her head rested on his shoulder, smiling as he kissed her hair a couple of times. Both opened their books as they began reading.

Their peace didn't last long, through the tiny crack between the door and the door frame Kirsten saw Sophie's deep blue eyes peeking through at them. By the time she managed to subtly get Sandy's attention she had gone. Kirsten just turned back to her book. A few minutes later Sophie came bursting through the door with her favourite book in her hand.

"Sophie want story time too." she said smiling as she climbed onto Kirsten's side of the bed and settling next to her mum.

Kirsten giggled and stroked her daughter's hair, she never noticed Sandy close his eyes in frustration at his daughter's presence.

"Okay baby, you just lie there quietly and look at your book."

"What's your book about mummy?" Sophie asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's just about a man who is away in the war, and what is family did without him."

Sophie nodded her head thoughtfully as if he understood exactly what that actually meant.

"Daddy, what's you book about?"

Sandy was snapped out of his daze, as soon as he heard his name his eyes snapped over from where they looked at Kirsten to now looking at Sophie.

"I…I…it's about…ummm… a man and a woman who are in love and want to have a baby," Was the best explanation he could make up without getting into detail.

He averted his eyes from the interestingly mocking glare Kirsten was giving him, and ignored the amused smirk on her face as he casually resumed reading. Soon the three of them were happily laying there, the only noise to be heard was the light breathing and the sound of pages flicking.

Kirsten couldn't help but notice how Sandy kept fixing his eyes on her body instead of his book, and how he was becoming fidgety and warm.

"Hhehehehe" Sophie started giggling,

"What's so funny honey?" Kirsten asked amused herself at her daughter's sudden hysterics.

"Hehehe, look, hehe the Kanger looks funny hiding behind that bush!"

Kirsten just looked from the apparently funny picture to her daughter and back again, completely bemused, "you mean the kangaroo"

"Yeah kangoo" Sophie was still giggling.

"NO baby, Kangaroo" Say it.

Sophie shook her head adamantly. "Kanger" she smiled cheekily up at her mum.

"Okay, it's a kanger" Kirsten laughed. "Is that what you are reading about? Different animals?"

Sophie nodded. "That cow looks weird mummy, it's all fuzzy"

"actually baby, that's a sheep." Kirsten couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Sophie looked at Kirsten obviously shocked, "Stupid book!" Sophie claimed as she slammed it shut and threw it on the floor. "stupid animals"

"Sophie Rose…" Kirsten started sternly as she took in the sight of her daughter, arms folded across her chest and scowling. "Pick that up now."

Sophie shook her head.

"Sophie, I mean. it."

"NO!" Sophie said.

"Fine. It can stay on the floor then,. Mummy is gonna get back to her book and you can just lie there in silence for being a bad girl."

Sandy was snapped out of his sweaty thoughts as he heard a thud. Sophie threw her book on the floor. Sandy was about to scold her when he heard Kirsten take control of the situation. Sophie didn't like to be corrected, she got that mostly from Sandy and every so often she would throw a minor tantrum. Sandy looked down Kirsten's back as she reached over to Sophie, trying to get her full attention. What a great view he thought, but then she moved. When Sandy eventually did intervene it was after Kirsten said Sophie was to lie in silence.

"Why not just put her to bed honey?" Sandy suggested hopefully.

"No" Kristen shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because she likes bed, and if I put her in her room she can fiddle about and play with other things, the point of this is that she will get bored and have nothing to do, then she can think about why that is." Kirsten whispered back her logic.

"Fine" Sandy conceded as he wiped his forehead and got back to his book.

-

An hour later and Sandy wasn't even concentrating on his book anymore, he had his own thoughts and scenes playing out in his head.

"Honey is she going to bed yet?" Sandy asked.

"No why?"

"Don't you think it's time?"

"No why?"

Sandy sighed heavily, he leaned forward slightly, his eyes gazing over Kristen until they clamped on the sight of Sophie.

"Kirsten. Honey she's asleep."

"Then leave her be."

"I should carry her to her own bed."

"NO! " Kirsten Semi-laughed. "why are you so desperate for her to go to bed? She's comfy there so just leave her."

Sandy was defeated, he sat there twiddling his thumbs on the page as he pretended to still be reading. As soon as his eyes saw the next word on the page that was it. He gave in, it was too much for him. Leaning over he placed his book on his bedside table as he flipped back over and found Kirsten. Pressing his lips into her neck he shocked her.

Kirsten was a little shocked as he felt Sandy's arms slip over her waist and then his lips on her neck. Not that she was complaining but what was he doing? Kirsten closed her eyes for a second, moving her neck and letting him more access. Then she snapped out of it.

"Sandy, what are you doing?" she asked as she pushed his away slightly.

"What I've been wanting to do since I began reading that book." he muttered as he pulled her strap down onto her arm and kissed her now bare shoulder.

"Sandy…hmmm…Sophie is here."

Sandy didn't stop, he kissed up her neck until his face was level with hers.

"I did try to persuade you to let her go to bed. But now I can't wait."

He was now fully on top of her. Kirsten smiled as he kissed her lips deeply, sucking on hers until she would grant him entrance. Moaning through the kiss, Kirsten allowed her tongue to meet his as she tasted him.

"Sandy…we can't, not with Sophie right next to us"

"But she's asleep." he complained at her interruption.

"She's still here."

Sandy still wasn't taking no for an answer, he knew if Kirsten was really serious she would have used a more stern voice. He resumed kissing her neck and shoulder, finding her spot and making her moan, when her fingers tangled themselves in his hair he knew he could persuade her further yet.

It felt so good having Sandy kissing her, his lips on her skin was the most amazing feeling, one that she constantly craved. She found his hair with her hands as she let him kiss her, until finally she pulled his lips back up to her own. When she did so Sandy was forced to put more weight on her. It was only then that she felt it.

Sandy found himself having to lean further onto her as she pulled him up for another kiss. In doing so, he was forced to press his hardened manhood right against her leg. She stopped kissing him when she felt it.

"Sandy, what _exactly _is that book about?" Kristen smiled amused at his state.

"ummm" Sandy looked at her helpless.

"Sandy?"

"Okay okay, so it's a little more erotic than I thought, or expected but It's made me so hot baby, please."

Kirsten just laughed at him. Amused at his state of body and of mind.

"Well, " Kirsten turned into the flirty and seductive wife that nobody else knew, glaring at him through partially closed eyes, "what…kiss…exactly…happens in it?"

Sandy just smiled, looking down. She was so amazing.

"You want me to tell you?" he kissed her hard on the lips, "or can I just show you?"

Kirsten smiled as through her teeth as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She took a quick glance at Sophie who lay a wee bit away at the opposite side of the bed from them.

"Show me" she whispered, now feeling quite turned on herself.

Sandy grinned so wide all his teeth were visible. He lowered his head as he caught Kristen's lips in his. She decided not to make any moves throughout this and just let him take control. She smiled through their locked lips as Sandy's tongue came out and gently glided over hers, it wasn't rushed or sloppy, just perfect as the bumps of his tongue fused with those on hers. Kristen moaned lightly as she got lost in him. His hands now ran up her side, moving higher and higher as they went, until finally they reached her breasts, fumbling at her nipple his thumb gently massaged them as their kiss continued. Kristen moaned again, this time it was answered by Sophie twisting round to move positions and face the other direction.

Sandy and Kirsten both stopped and watched quietly, willing their daughter to continue her slumber. Before she returned her concentration to Sandy Kirsten felt his lips light moving downwards, he kissed along her jaw, down her neck, and across her shoulder. Sandy's head was now partly submerged under the sheet as he glanced up her and flashed a cheeky grin. His hands moved carefully up her smooth legs, teasing and tickling as they moved upwards, her calves, behind her knees then finally to her thighs. Then they met the silky material of her nightie. Sandy gripped hold and gently pushed upwards so it rested on her stomach, completely exposing her bottom half. Sandy noticed her about to protest when he covered her mouth and whispered up to her.

"Shhh, you have to stay quiet."

Sandy now submerged him whole self under the covers as he positioned himself between her slightly parted legs, using his hands to widen them he gently kissed up the insides of her legs, Kirsten lay there in bliss, if she wasn't in the state she was in already she would not be doing this with her sleeping daughter next to her, but something in the way Sandy was being made her unable to control herself. She let out a light gasp as she felt his lips fully on her.

Sandy kissed her folds lightly causing her great pleasure, and he knew it. His hands ran themselves over her legs as he finally brought his tongue out to play. Pressing it into her Sandy hoped she wouldn't be too loud, he was way to into this to have to stop now. He penetrated her fully with his tongue as he savoured her taste. Kirsten lavished in the feel of him down on her, there was nothing like it, often certain ways did nothing for her but this was amazing, the more Sandy worked on her the harder it was to control.

"Sandy…"she let out a raspy breath as he head moved violently from side to side,

Sandy could feel Kirsten fairly thrashing about up there, he used his hands to steady her legs but that wasn't much help for her upper body. Sandy pushed is tongue into her once more and then cringed as her arm went flying.

"OUCH MUMMY!" Sophie moaned hazily after recovering from her rude awakening.

Sandy froze on the spot as did Kirsten.

"Ummm sorry?" Kirsten said as if it was a question.

Sophie looked around getting her bearing, it was then that she noticed the huge bump in the sheets.

"Mummy, what's that?" Sophie asked as she poked at it.

"OW!" Sandy moaned as he felt a prod in his back.

"Daddy?" Sophie asked as she stuck her finger onto the figure again.

"YES! Stop poking me!"

Kirsten couldn't help herself she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"But what are you doing all the way down there?"

"Ummm…" Sandy thought on the spot. "I'm.. umm trying to help mummy get her socks off."

Kirsten again laughed into her hand as Sandy climbed back up the bed and joined them at the top.

"All done" he said for Sophie's benefit being sure to bed his legs to cover the little bump he was making on his own.

"Right, thanks honey" Kristen stroked his face.

Sophie sat there eyeballing them, not sure if she quite believed them.

"Sophie huh, baby go do your teeth and get into bed, mummy will come tuck you in five minutes."

"But…"

"NO buts young lady, now go on."

Sandy smiled, he found Kirsten's stern voice sexy.

As soon as Sophie left the room Kirsten started giggling until Sandy's mouth covered hers once again. Her taste still evident in his mouth as their tongues clashed together. Sandy regained his position on top of Kirsten as he ridded himself of any bottoms he was wearing. Widening Kristen's legs again he slipped his hand between them to ensure she was ready. When he felt how wet she was he withdrew his hand and stopped kissing her. He looked straight into her eyes as he entered her hard and fast.

It didn't take long before they were both verging on the edge of release, Sandy pumped into her hard as their breaths laboured harshly and their bodies vibrated with intensity.

"MUMMY!" An impatient Sophie shouted from her bedroom.

"I'M COMING!" Kirsten shouted, answering both Sandy and Sophie, before she let go and had her orgasm.

Sandy allowed her, her pleasure before claiming his. Both exhausted and sweaty they sank back into the bed, both completely satisfied.

"Sandy?" Kirsten breathed.

"Yeah baby?"

"have you got a lot of that book left to read?" she smiled cheekily up at him.

"OH honey, I've barely even started" he replied as their lips meshed together once again.

-

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed, I was attempting to add some humour to the mix there. Please leave me a review if you don't mind. X**

**This chapter was mainly for Patty, call it your birthday present honey. Hope you have a great day on Friday.**


	14. surfing time

**Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! So now we move from "story time" to "surfing time". I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Patty for her help, this "time" was her idea.**

**Smutilicious chapter!!!! (****Although**** you should expect it from me by now hehe)**

**-**

Kirsten rolled over groggily in her bed as she searched for Sandy's body, wanting to feel his warmth and comfort. When she reached out her arm however she was met only by her high thread count sheets. Disappointed she rubbed her eyes and focused fully on her bedside clock, six thirty she groaned to herself. She saw Sandy in the closet pulling on a pair of board shorts. Uh he's going surfing, she moaned in her head, of course he is. She lay there watching as he started to pick out a tee shirt that he could also wear. She lay there silently so he wouldn't notice her awake. She watched him moving slowly as he dressed himself on the bottom half. She watched as the muscles in his chest flexed, it was an appealing sight. Kirsten wasn't having it, it was a Saturday morning and she had no intentions of letting him leave her to go surfing.

Kirsten sneaked out of bed silently as she wondered over to Sandy. His back facing her as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his bare middle and placing a kiss on his back.

"Oh good morning" Sandy said after he got over the shock of someone grabbing him.

"Morning honey!" Kirsten chimed.

Sandy turned around in her arms as she hugged him tight, her head resting on his sturdy chest. When she looked up at him she was rewarded by a light delicate kiss.

"Tell me you aren't going surfing" she whispered as she placed kisses all over his bare chest.

"Ummm" he searched for a way to tell her that that was his intention.

"Saaaandy" She moaned "baby, please don't leave me"

Sandy felt bad. He didn't want to leave his wife, especially seen as how she was awake, however he had a real craving to go surfing. He closed his eyes not sure what to say as Kirsten continued to place light, enjoyable kisses over his chest.

"Baby, I'm craving the waves." He said softly as and half pleadingly as he ran a hand through her soft hair.

"And I'm craving you" she said cheekily as she pressed her lips firmly off of his.

Sandy opened his mouth allowing her tongue entry as she begged him for it. He couldn't refuse her and he knew it, so did she.

"I'll make it worth your while" she teased as she gripped his earlobe in her ear and tugged gently.

"Hmm, Kirsten...baby..."

"Come on" she cut him off "I'm not saying don't go surfing altogether..."

"Oh no?"

"No," she moved her mouth back to his "just... (Kiss)...postpone... (kiss)...it...(kiss) for an...(Kiss)...hour or so... (Deep kiss)".

"Well I guess... (Kiss)...I could... (Kiss)... wait an hour"

"Hmm mmm" Kirsten smiled as she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

Sandy invited her tongue in to his mouth; his met it quickly as they swirled around each other, taking the maximum taste possible from the other as they created a friction with each other. Kirsten moaned in to his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. He gently rubbed the skin at the bottom of her back that was exposed by her top. As Kirsten broke the kiss she smiled mischievously and threw him a seductive glare before casually grabbing the front rim of his board shorts and pulling him towards their bed, her gaze never once leaving is.

Kirsten pushed Sandy down on the bed so that he lay flat on his back. Instead of joining him she pulled his shorts from the bottom and guided them right down and over his legs until she could throw them away. Sandy chuckled looking up at her and thinking how adorable she looked. It was safe to do this because although Sophie was in the house if she woke up she would go see one of her two brothers that were staying for the weekend. This would be interruption free.

Kirsten looked down at her now completely naked husband. His arousal not quite built but still evident. Kirsten was going to change that. She made sure he was watching her as he lay there before she teasingly placed her hands on the bottom of her top before guiding it up her body until she lifted it over her head before launching it across the room where it landed on the floor. Next she toyed with the rim of her pyjama bottoms until eventually she relieved him by pulling them down past her knees until she finally stepped out of them.

"Your persuasion tactics are definitely...skilful" he said as he watched her.

"And effective?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, very effective." He nodded in a daze.

Now just left in her panties she crawled onto the bed next to him, taking into account how much his arousal had grown. Smiling cheekily to herself she leaned over her husband who was still watching her and pressed her lips to his.

Sandy really enjoyed that show. He felt his groin reacting to him watching his wife as he stripped herself almost completely. He especially loved the way she had revealed her breasts to him. Suddenly he was glad that decided to postpone surfing. He happily accepted Kirsten's kiss as she climbed half onto him. Her hand lay on his chest as the other ran smoothly through his hair. She wasn't going to rush this, the longer she managed to string it out the longer he would wait to leave her for surfing. She sucked lightly on his bottom as she waited his approval for her tongue. When she received it his tongue massaged her fervently as they each moaned through the kiss. Sandy's hands ran all up Kirsten's back as she slipped hers down his chest and to his stomach, pausing for a brief second, okay a very miniscule second, before she moved down further to catch his hardening self in her hand. She rubbed her hand up and down his length making him moan and stimulating him to grow further. She could feel him hardening in his hand as she increased her pace.

Sandy had to break their lip embrace to gasp for breath. Kirsten had him hard, he was turned on to the point of no return, she kept working on him as he started to distract her, when he was close she pulled away, not allowing him the full satisfaction that he was seeking. Sandy wasn't letting her get away with that, he flipped them over using the little strength he had left, pinning her to the bed. His mouth immediately found her breast as he sucked at her nipple. Kirsten gripped the sheets beneath her until her moved to her other breast. At the same time as that Sandy skilfully used his hands to remove her panties. Slipping them down her legs until she kicked them off of her ankles. When sandy moved his kisses downwards to her stomach Kirsten subconsciously parted her legs. Her hands found the back of Sandy's head as she urged him not to stop. Gently she guided him down to exactly where she wanted.

Sandy felt Kirsten's hands guide his head further down and smiled to himself, he knew exactly what she wanted. Using his hands he parted he legs a little more as she massaged her thighs with them. His mouth found her centre and she let go of him. Sandy blew on her folds, teasing her.

"Sandy... please ..." she moaned as she pressed him closer.

Sandy tried not to laugh at her impatience as his lips met her folds, he licked her softly varying his technique. Kirsten moaned heavily as she revelled in the pleasure he was causing her. Sandy's lips continued to tease her until finally he plunged his tongue into her. Kirsten's hips bucked beneath him as he thrust it into her. Then suddenly he stopped.

Kirsten groaned in frustration as Sandy stopped. She felt him crawling back up her body until their lips meshed again, Sandy's way of allowing Kirsten to taste herself. As they kissed Kirsten could feel herself becoming more and more impatient, she was so turned on and so desperate to feel him, all of him. She flipped them over making him move back onto his back as she climbed back on top of him. She could feel his hardness against the inside of her thigh as she panted. Slowly she bent forward to kiss him, as soon as their lips touched he grabbed her hips pulling down on to him. Kirsten moaned out loud as her husband filled her completely. Kirsten smiled at him cheekily as she lifted herself off him completely again, before his look of confusion could form properly again she crashed herself back down, joining them once again. They moved with a steady rhythm as they both moaned and panted. Sandy watched his wife eagerly as her eyes fluttered open and closed in the ecstasy she was feeling while rocking on top of him. Her breasts were moving around in a capturing manner as he watched them, struggling to keep control.

That familiar feeling of her walls clamping around him came all too soon as she took her orgasm. The sound of her voice screaming his name was, in turn, enough to make him have his own high. Kirsten's arms went weak as she collapsed on top of him, her bare chest against his as she placed light kisses over part of his neck.

"Glad you stayed here longer?" she purred as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Depends what waves I'm missing" Sandy teased to be met by a playful slap from Kirsten.

Sandy just giggled. "Of course I am baby" he kissed her lightly on the lips, "but now I really do have to head or I'll miss it completely."

Kirsten just grinned as she formed a plan in her head.

"Okay go" she smiled as she bent down to kiss him before watching him excitedly getting ready.

Sandy smiled widely as Kirsten allowed him to go. It's not that he wanted to leave her it's just that if he now went surfing he will have had the best morning imaginable. Quality time with his wife and Quality time on the waves. He kissed Kirsten eagerly as he ran out of the room excitedly heading for the beach.

-

It was about forty five minutes later when Kirsten felt the golden sand trickle through the spaces between her toes. She didn't come to the beach often, mostly because of her dislike for the sea, but she had to admit there was something beautiful about it. She walked along in her Bikini and she wore a skirt over her bottoms. She had plenty attention as she looked around her through her dark sunglasses. Kirsten had to try not to smile when a couple of young guys whistled at her. She never really wanted any attention other than Sandy's but a little flattery never hurt anyone. Kirsten eyed the sea eagerly trying to spot Sandy, eventually she did, he was further along the beach, not far from the lifeguard hut. She neatly placed her towel on the sand and lay herself down on it using her arms to prop up her head and keep Sandy within her vision.

Sandy used his arms to balance on his board as he rode a high wave towards the shore. He was doing well until he saw a petite blonde woman walking along the sad. It couldn't be...he thought before he found himself fully submerged in water. He struggled against the current to grab his board. Laying his elbows on it he held himself up. It was it was Kirsten. What was she doing here? Sandy watched her as she walked past the few people on the beach, most of which he noted were young men. He smiled at what she was wearing. Her little black bikini was one of his favourites, she knew that no doubt, which showed she wanted his attention. Her slim figure looked beautiful under the early sun as she sprawled herself out on the towel she brought with her, the way she was positioned Sandy knew she was watching him.

Trying to impress her Sandy prepared himself for the next wave. He balanced on his stomach before jumping up and standing as the wave carried him. Arms spread and chest visible he looked magnificent Kirsten thought as she watched him. As Kirsten lay there taking in his body she suddenly found herself quite turned on. She didn't know why but his physique was more than appealing to her. As she fantasised about his wet body, God he looked so hot when he was wet, Kirsten felt herself slightly damp. She only hoped he would come out the water soon.

Sandy couldn't concentrate. He tried and tried to keep his mind on his surfing but he failed. Every time he tried to think of what he was doing all that entered his mind was an image of his wife in that bikini. He looked over at her, her outfit that left little to his imagination. He felt himself becoming aroused as he felt stirrings in his groin. Looking around he noticed how a group of young guys were looking at her and laughing together. He knew they would find Kirsten attractive because my God she was but he didn't want them looking at her in the way only he was allowed. Feeling the urge to avert their attention and the urge to get a closer look at this bikini he grabbed his board and began to wade out of the water.

Kirsten grinned to herself as she saw Sandy start towards her. She wanted him so bad, and she also knew he wouldn't be able to resist her in this Bikini. She got up removing her sunglasses as she started towards him. Sandy dug his board into the sand before turning his full attention to Kirsten who was almost running towards him. When she reached his outstretched arms he picked her up and spun her around a few time. Squealing in delight Kirsten wrapped her legs around his waist as she held onto him tightly. Sandy made his way back up the beach to the towel.

"What a surprise honey..." Sandy began as they sat facing each other on the towel "... I thought you hated the beach."

"I do, but only because of the sea" she admitted "it is really a beautiful place though."

"Only when you are here" Sandy said sweetly as he took her hand in his.

"Uh huh" she giggled as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met very briefly before Sandy pulled away.

"I hate the way they are looking at you" Sandy admitted as he motioned towards the group of guys, "although I'm not surprised when you are wearing _that"_

Kirsten tried not to laugh. "Well might as well give them something good to look at" she whispered as she closed the gap between their lips again.

Kirsten sucked on Sandy's bottom lip, tasting the salt off of him. She ran her tongue along it teasing as she asked him for entrance. When he obliged she slipped her tongue into his mouth as she ran her hands over his knees. Their kiss deepened as she met his tongue with hers, they twirled together in practised motion as she began to moan into his mouth. Sandy wrapped his hand around her waist as he suffled closer to her until the gap was minimal. The kiss broke when their breathing became quite rapid. Sandy gazed into her eyes smiling.

"The outfit, by the way, "Kirsten once again whispered when their lips were only inches apart, "was purely for your benefit only"

Sandy smiled, he love how she could make him so hot with only a few, barely dirty, words. Their lips met again in a flurry of light kisses as Kirsten felt her urges taking control. She allowed her hand to run up his legs as she once again swallowed his taste. Her fingers sneaking up the bottom of his shorts, seeking his more delicate skin. His senses kicking back in he stopped her.

"Baby," he stroked her cheek when he saw her look of disappointment "if you continue on that path I am very shortly going to be in no fit state to be out in public." He chuckled as he saw her features soften, "you have no idea what you can so easily do to me"

"Actually I do" Kirsten spoke almost too loudly as she got to her feet and pulled Sandy up with her.

Taking him by the hand she led him along the beach a little until she found what she was looking for. Checking nobody was watching them she pulled her husband in to the lifeguard hut that sat on the quiet end of the sand. Almost immediately she pulled Sandy into her until their bodies had no gap between them. Capturing his lips in hers desperately she kissed him. Sandy was slightly surprised at where his wife had led him to, this was definitely quite out of character for Kirsten, not that he had any intention of complaining. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back as he kissed her hard. Their tongues duelling together hurriedly as passion and desire overtook them. Kirsten moaned as Sandy pulled her further into her, his erection now more than evident. His hands travelled up as he untied the strap behind her neck that held up her bikini top allowing it to fall down below her breasts. His hand moved to massage her as the other undid the other tie discarding it on the floor. Kirsten moaned loudly into his lips as he rotated his thumb tantalisingly slowly over her nipple, making them harden in his hand. She couldn't wait. Her hands flew down to his shorts as she untied them and pushed them to the floor, as he stepped out of them he moved them, gently pinning her against the wall. His kisses moved to her neck as his complete harness pressed against her thigh. Kirsten was losing control quickly. Sandy moved his mouth back up to hers. Their lips meshing noisily and sloppily once again. His hands on a path downwards found their way under her wee skirt and into her bikini bottoms. He pulled the material down her legs as his hands moved back to her wet centre. His fingers beginning to rub her, Kirsten gripped his hair in desperation.

"Sandy..." she breathed heavily. "Baby"

"Hmmm?" he asked through another kiss.

"Forget the foreplay! I want you now!" she almost begged.

Almost obliging he removed his hand from its position and lifted her skirt up around her hips before both his hands rested on her ass as he lifted her from the ground. Helping to support herself Kirsten wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Her lips pressed against his once more as she waited for the inevitable moment. It didn't come. Well not immediately. Sandy placed his hardness against her, tip at her entrance but refusing to enter her.

"Sandy...please...come on..." she gasped desperately as he laughed at her.

"How much do you want me?" he teased her.

"Sandy don't tease..." she gasped as he moved a tiny bit into her.

"How much"

"OH baby. So much. I want you so bad right now, Sandy please I'm so hot!" she mumbled best she could to answer his question. "I need you"

Sandy smiled happily as he plunged straight into her making her complete. Kirsten moaned out loudly at the feeling she had been craving for so long. Sandy began to move inside her as he collapsed to the floor still holding her. Now lying on top of her he moved himself out of her almost fully before plunging back in, both of them groaning at the pressure. Sandy thrusted himself into her as he tried to kiss her mouth.

"Faster" she begged as she widened her legs giving him more access.

Sandy did as asked as he powerfully penetrated her with his full length. Both breathing raggedly, hips bucking and voices echoing they both came close to climax. Sandy buried his head into her neck as he continued to thrust. Kirsten gripped him tight as her orgasm overtook her body. Sandy could feel her shaking in his arms as he let her take her high before releasing his own guttural cry.

Laying there breathless on the floor of the lifeguard hut Kirsten giggled as she stroked her fingers through her husband's hair.

"If this is the outcome, I may let you come surfing a little more often" Kirsten laughed as she pressed her lips to his once more.

Sandy just laughed before sharing his own thought. "Hmm surfing time, that could become a regular on the list."

"Hmm we'll see" Kirsten said back as she kissed him once more and got up to collect her clothes. "Come on we should get back, the boys and Sophie will be up by now."

After reassembling their clothes and collecting their things Sandy and Kirsten walked hand in hand back along the beach. Sandy taking a sly smile to himself as they walked past the group that had been staring at Kirsten. Okay sometimes Sandy was a little insecure about other guys eyeing up his wife because part of him still couldn't believe that he had ended up with her. It made him feel good to know that he could still satisfy her in the way he just had though. Kirsten broke him from his thoughts as she saw him eyeing the group of guys.

"I love you" she said quietly as she grinned at him.

"Aww I love you too baby." He smiled as he kissed her head and wrapped his arm firmly around her.

Those guys could look all they want. She was his and he'd never let her go.

**-**

**Well I Hope you enjoyed! This is possibly the last update from me for a couple weeks as exam time approaches.**

**Please give me some reviews if you have time, they will be most appreciated. 3**

eASnHe


	15. laundry time

**Hey everyone! So I'm sorry that it has taken me quite a while to update any of my fics, a lot of bad personal stuff was happening to me over the holidays and I couldn't really find my thoughts that I wanted to have so I could write.**

**Again thanks to all the people who reviewed for me on the last chapter.**

**This "time" of day was a suggestion by Patty and I hope ****i**** don't disappoint too much.**

**-**

Kirsten hummed away to herself happily as she folded the most recent pile of laundry. She was in a dream world all day, she had already made love to her husband twice the morning and she intended for it to happen again.

Carrying the basket full of clothes she headed up to Sophie's room to put them away. Sandy had to smile at his wife as she walked past him and Sophie who were currently occupied by the playstation. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been that morning to have two rounds with Kirsten, let alone the fact that one of them took place on a beach, a place she very rarely went. He glanced up and down her body as she swayed her hips on her way up the first few step. Sandy smiled wickedly to himself.

"Come on Daddy! Gotta race!" Sophie hit his arm enthusiastically.

Sandy sighed lightly thinking back to Kirsten, who was alone upstairs just now.

"Soph, can't you play on your own for a bit?" he asked her hopeful.

"NO!" she shook her head adamantly as she moved her body to sit on him, preventing him from being able to move. "Daddy play Soph!"

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter; she had the nature of Kirsten, one of the many things he loved most about both of them.

"Okay baby" he stroked her hair, "one more race then Daddy has to go help Mummy for a while"

Sophie put her hand to her lip for a second contemplating his offer, eventually she nodded and smiled as she rolled of him and poised herself ready to race.

"GO GO GO!" she shouted as they began.

-

Kirsten heard Sophie shouted excitedly from downstairs and had to smile. Seth and Ryan had gotten her into playing playstation, and of course Sophie who admired her big brothers so much did whatever they told her, especially something apparently so fun. Still humming and singing lightly and contentedly to herself she headed to hers and Sandy's bedroom to fetch the next bundle of washing. Searching high and low for the tee shirt he had been wearing earlier on when he had gone surfing she eventually gave up slightly annoyed. She had wanted to get everything washed in the one day.

Sophie and Sandy still competed against each other downstairs as they battled on Mario racing. Sandy's man went speeding past Sophie's, he had been letting her win but was now getting impatient when all he wanted to do was go and see Kirsten.

"Stupid mushroomy!" Sophie shouted at her driver as he got overtaken by Sandy's.

Sandy just laughed as he went speeding away and crossed the finish line.

"YES!" he shouted as his arms went up in victory, it was only then he realised he was playing a 6 year old. Softly dropping his arms again he tried not to look at the disappointment across his daughter's feature.

"No fair!" Sophie shouted rather annoyed, "Soph wanna win!"

"Well baby," Sandy began to reason, "how about you play on your own for a bit and practise then I'll come back and play you later and i bet you'll beat me then!" he tried to keep his tone enthusiastic tempting her to free him.

Sophie again raised her finger to her lip in thought. "Okay daddy." She conceded eventually.

Making sure she was fully distracted Sandy found his way to the utility room where he knew Kirsten was sorting the laundry. He stood at the door for a mere second watching her as she bent over and put things in the machine. He smiled widely to himself as he looked from her feet up her legs and over her ass to where slight skin was exposed above her jeans because of her position. Sneaking up behind her he pinched her ass before laughing cheekily at her squeal.

Kirsten squealed out in fright as she felt something nip lightly at the jean covered skin on her ass. She stood up getting over her initial shock and spun around on her heels to be met by her husband's gazing eyes and smiling lips. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows in a mock horror.

Sandy tried not to laugh at her adorable, pretending to be angry face. He bent his head forward and placed one light kiss on the left side of her neck and then a similar action on the right side. When he noticed how she didn't move out of her pose he leaned in again pressing his lips lightly off her lips this time.

"Hi" he whispered.

Kirsten was only playing at being mad but if there was one way he could make her soften it was kissing her, he knew this because she had the same effect on him.

"Hi" she smiled as she allowed her arms to wriggle around his neck and clasp behind it. "Have fun racing Sophie?" she giggled.

"Yeah, but she's not to happy that I won" he laughed back.

"You're telling me you wouldn't let our 6 year old daughter beat you on a game?" Kirsten pulled back slightly but not letting go as she looked him in the eye.

"Umm, is there a correct answer to that question?" he giggled lightly.

Kirsten chuckled lightly as she shook her head at her husband's answer. It was then when her eye level fell slightly that she realised what he was wearing.

"Hey! I was looking for that tee shirt, Sandy it's filthy and needs washed...come on, give it to me." Kirsten

Sandy opened his mouth to question her but failed to form words before she stopped him.

"No, just give me it and I can put it in the machine."

Sandy conceded. He took a step back before raising his arms and pulling the top up over his head. Kirsten stood there watching him in admiration. His chest flexing with the movements, his muscles performing for her eyes. Kirsten smiled to herself finding a sudden urge to kiss him and hold him, his motions increasing her momentary attraction.

Sandy smiled cheekily at Kirsten as she held out her hand and took the top from him before spinning around and bending over to place it in the machine. She could feel his eyes burning into her, his stare of satisfaction as he looked over her ass. When she turned back around she took in the appealing sight of her husband displayed topless before her.

Sandy stood curiously watching her expression as he could see the cogs working her mind, formulating a plan. Kirsten smiled inwardly to herself as an idea came to her. She glanced over at the door to make sure it was closed.

"You know, those jeans that you are wearing are also filthy Sandy, I'm gonna need them as well."

"Oh no!" he giggled, "You're not getting my pants."

"But they are dirty."

"No they are not."

Kirsten knew he wasn't gonna give them up willingly. Lowering her eyes into a seductive glare and slowly travelling the couple of step towards him. She smiled slightly before her lips met his neck. Lightly, butterfly kisses landed over his rough skin, her teeth then grabbed at his ear, tugging gently and teasingly as her hands massaged their way up his sturdy chest.

Sandy sighed heavily enjoying the sensation. Kirsten's lips pressed to his and all four eyes fell closed. Sandy's hands found the bottom of her back as she deepened the kiss. Kirsten held him close distracting him with the kiss. She implied she wanted to deepen it and was pleased when he obliged. Kirsten slipped her tongue past his lips and met his. Their tongues played together, brushing off each other and creating a new taste. Both moaned through the kiss. Sandy's breathing became heavy, as did Kirsten's. She could feel his involvement and knew he was completely lost in the kiss, her hand began a journey down his chest, from the top down. They paused over his abdomen as she traced her fingers lightly in circles. Sandy moaned again causing Kirsten to smile into his kiss.

Her hands sneakily opened his belt, as if he was completely unaware of it happening. She kept her hands working as her tongue continued distracting him. She opened his jeans and felt a slight bulge against her fingers, only serving in making her crave him more. Kirsten used her hands to push his jeans down so they lay around his ankles. Sandy still seemed oblivious. Her hands moved their way back up and around his neck as she pressed her body to him with more force making him take a step back and hopefully, successfully out of his jeans.

Kirsten broke the kiss and took a step back now eyeing her slightly aroused husband standing before her in only his boxers. Kirsten giggled to herself triumphantly as she quickly grabbed his jeans and threw them into the washer.

"NO!" Sandy shouted lamely.

He stood there thinking how clever Kirsten had been to use a making out session as her ploy to get his jeans. He had to think of a way to get her back, he had to get her to strip as well. Plus he was aroused and craving her. He casually swaggered slightly towards her laughing at her through his sexy eyes.

Kirsten watched as Sandy came towards her. She had to admit that she was quite turned on herself and if he was to use that to his own advantage she wouldn't last long in fighting against it.

Sandy grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. He held her tight against him forcing her eyes to meet his. He smiled coyly at her forming his own plan.

"You know..." he began to mutter, "I think you should be undressed too" he used his hands to tear her shirt open and then pull it off her body.

Sandy smiled mischievously as he glanced his eyes over her almost bear chest and the lacy blue bra that covered her hardened points. He found himself grow slightly harder in his boxers as he pulled her into him again and caught her lips with his. Using the same tactic as she had he distracted her with sweet and tasteful kisses as he ridded her of her jeans. Kirsten moaned lightly through the kiss now forgetting her little game and getting engrossed in her husband. She caressed his tongue with hers gracefully just like always. Sandy's hands ran back up her legs from ridding her of her jeans. Smoothing her skin as they went. He slowed as he went past her lacy panties that had been picked to match her bra, letting the material entice him before eventually he found the clip at her back that held bra up.

Kirsten had almost completely lost all thinking when she suddenly felt her bra loosen and Sandy step back to let it fall from her body. He smiled at her in admiration before his hands met her hips as he guided her back and pressed her against the washing machine. Kirsten sighed at the feel of his almost full erection as he pressed against her. Wanting more she allowed her hand to creep over his stomach to beyond his waist band, into territory only she was allowed to explore. Her hand wrapped around his hardness before she began to slowly rub him up and down. Sandy moaned out loud at the feeling his wife was inflicting on him. His hands gripped her hips still until he was fully grown and could take no more. Using what little strength he had left he lifted her up and sat her on the top of the washing machine, Kirsten squealed slightly at the coldness of it, through her lace panties, the only garment she still wore. From her position she now had a good view of his entire body, noticing he wasn't completely naked she smiled deviously as her feet freed him of his boxers leaving him completely naked and completely aroused.

Sandy tried not to smile too much when he felt Kirsten wrap her legs around his waist and hoist him on to her, his groin meeting hers. Immediately he allowed his head to meet her nipples, which in their arousal were tempting him. He sucked lightly swapping side occasionally as he enjoyed her taste and the feel of her hands roaming desperately through his hair. His lips travelled upwards as she threw her head back in ecstasy granting him more entrance to her skin. He kissed his way up her chest and neck before groping her in a deep and desperately passionate kiss.

As their lips played together Sandy edged Kirsten closer to him and slightly off of the surface enabling room for him to remove her underwear completely. He pulled away in excitement,

"This is somewhere we haven't had sex before" he said to her making her giggle.

"Well you better get on with it then." She lowered her eyes as she pulled him into her again.

Lips crashing and eyes closing he pulled her completely off the unit so that he held her up. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist she could pull him closer until finally they met hard and fast. Sandy allowed her to adjust to the feel of him, not that she wasn't used to it, before he started to move. Thrusting up and inside her as deeply as he could. Kirsten's head fell back as she moaned in pleasure, grinding her hips off him rapidly.

"Faster baby" she whispered.

Sandy obliged, penetrating faster and somewhat deeper. Kirsten was reaching her high fast and Sandy was already at the point of release but desperately trying to hold on. Aware that Sophie was in the next room he covered her lips with his as he felt her walls clamp around him. Kirsten was grateful for his gesture as it helped to lower the temp of her screaming his name. Sandy watched amazed as his wife took her high, something only he could give her. His hands caressed up and down her back finally gripping her ass as he entered one last time before taking his own orgasm.

Kirsten's head collapsed to his shoulder as she placed a few light kisses on his skin and they each attempted to calm their breathing.

"I love you" she whispered sweetly into his ear as she stroked her hand though his tangled hair.

"I love you too baby, more than you know"

Kirsten smiled as their lips met in a few more light kisses, sweet and delicate with all the passion in the world.

Sandy smiled inwardly to himself as he looked at the clothes on the floor at his feet. He spun around and placed Kirsten down further away from them before her grabbed the whole bundle up in his hands and playfully looked at her.

"Oh no Sandy, give me my clothes back!"

"No" he teased.

"Come on" she giggled as she attempted to grab them from him but he pulled them away in time.

"You're not gonna get them." He said cheekily.

"But I need them to get through the house."

Sandy still wouldn't give them up. "Well my dear I think your clothes should join mine."

"Sandy no..." Kirsten began but it was too late.

Sandy threw her clothes into the washing machine, not realising his boxers were among them as he slammed the door closed. It was only then he heard Kirsten's shout shortly followed but the humming noise of the machine. He turned worriedly to look at his wife.

Kirsten dashed towards the machine in an attempt to stop the door from closing. No such luck. She placed her hands on her forehead as she eyed her husband.

"When you close the door the machine starts Sandy!" she spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Well then stop it."

"You can't the door locks until the end of the cycle."

Sandy looked down at the machine and noticed for the first time that the "locked door" light was on.

"Oh" he whispered.

"Well at least all your clothes are in there too" she said

"No I still have my..." Sandy glanced at the floor where he expected to see his boxers.

"They were in the pile with my clothes that you just threw into the machine." Kirsten said in a much lighter tone than before.

He glanced once again at his wife and noticed the slightly amused expression across her face. He began to grin before a chuckle escaped from his lips. She also began to giggle.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" she asked through her subsiding laugh.

"Well we need to get to our room and get more clothes."

"Obviously Sandy! But how? We are stark naked and our daughter is in the living room, which by the way we have to go through to get to our room."

Sandy just nodded not quite believing the situation they now found themselves in. "okay well she is busy playing that game so we will just have to sneak past her and then make a run for it."

Kirsten opened her mouth about to protest when she realised they actually had no other choice.

"okay, but you are going first..." she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath as she pushed him towards the door to lead the way.

Sandy opened the door only slightly to where he could see the tip of blonde hair on Sophie's head. To his relief she was sitting with her back to them still engrossed in her game. Sandy took Kirsten's hand and lead her out into the open room, her grip tightened on his hand as she became aware of their exposure. They tiptoed along the wall until eventually they had to cross the room, as long as Sophie didn't turn around they were safe. They reached the back of the couch where they had to be especially careful. As they saw Sophie squirm in her seat they began to get worried.

"Ah!"

They both automatically dropped to the floor still behind the couch but now hidden from Sophie's sight, startled by her shout.

"Stupid mushroomy!" Sophie yelled at the screen as her mushroom character got over taken.

Sandy and Kirsten had to try and suppress their giggles as they listen to their daughter shout at the television screen. Sandy caught Kirsten's attention and signalled that they should move away from the back of the sofa where their daughter was inches away. Sandy led the way as he crawled on his hands and knees as quickly as he could out of the room, on reaching the door he turned and signalled to Kirsten that it was safe to come. She nodded lightly before heading towards him. Sandy smiled as he watched his wife's naked form crawl along the floor towards him, her chest bouncing and catching his attention. When she reached him Kirsten had to prompt him before he tore his eyes away from her body and quickly they sprinted to their room.

Sandy ran into the room and waited for his wife before shutting the door behind her and laughing, that was probably the one weirdest moment of his life. When he turned around he noticed Kirsten's naked figure sprawled across their bed, chest rising and falling as her breathing calmed slightly. He slowly walked towards her enjoying the view for a moment before he allowed himself to fall down on top of her, being careful not to hurt her.

Kirsten smiled up at him as she enjoyed the light pressure of him on top of her. Her hand found the back of his neck as she gently played with his hair, just like he loved her to.

"I think..." she leaned up to place a light peck on his lips, "from now on you should leave the washing up to me."

Sandy chuckled at his wife loving how she could joke about the situation they had moments ago been in.

"I think..." he copied her motions as he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. "That is a very good idea."

They both lightly laughed before their lips met in a deeper and more tantalizing embrace.

-

**Okay so I**** know it's not the best**** chapter ever, but like I said I****'m going through a lot right now but really wanted to update. **

**I really hope so****me of you maybe enjoyed it and I**** would love to hear from you if you would leave me a review. Much love x**

**p.s. thanks jen for your very inspiring picture hehe.**


	16. movie time

**Hey everyone, so i should be studying but it feels like forever since I updated this fic and I don't want to risk people losing interest in it. Thanks for the reviewers on the last chapter, I'm not sure how this one will turn out but i hope you like it.**

**Once again Jen helped me with this so thanks honey, this chap is for you!**

"**Movie Time"...**

**-**

Kirsten Cohen wandered mindlessly about the kitchen as she put out the dinner plates and waited for Sandy to come home, humming away to herself she emptied the take out from the cartons and placed them either side of the glowing candle that already burned brightly on the table. The scene was set, Sophie was out and all that was needed now was the company of her husband.

Sandy could think of nothing but his wife as he travelled home from work, tonight he had been held up and was annoyed because he knew they had the entire place to themselves. He didn't think Kirsten would be angry as he did have a meeting, but he knew he could easily make it up to her. As Sandy stepped out his car and headed towards the front door the smell of delicious take out drifted through the air, a small smile crept over his face.

Kirsten got excited as she heard the soft click of the front door closing, hovering at the door she watched as her sexy husband removed his jacket and sad his brief case down, waiting for him to see her. When Sandy turned around the smile on his face was more than evident, there she was, the woman he loved, and she was wearing a top the he loved on her, it accented her in every way possible making his view mouth watering.

"Hi" she smiled softly as he began towards her.

Sandy didn't talk back he just walked over and pulled her into his strong arms, enveloping her in a tight hug. When they broke apart slightly their lips were allowed to meet for the 

first time that night, Sandy ran his hand up her back as he kissed her softly, not taking it too far just enjoying the feel of her lips between his.

"Hi" he whispered back as they broke apart and studied each other's eyes.

His hands slipped down her arms until they found her soft hands and he laced his fingers through hers stealing another small peck from her lips.

"Hungry?" she asked after a moment.

"Starving."

Kirsten smiled as she led him to the kitchen by their still linked hands; Sandy was delighted to see they were having Chinese. As he glanced around the kitchen he realised all the trouble she had gone to, lit candles and sweet music filled the air. Kirsten made her way to the sink to pour them both some water, of course it didn't take long before Sandy found his way behind her. His hands crept round her hips and onto her stomach before pulling her tightly against him as his mouth fell to her spot where her shoulder met her neck. Kirsten's eyes drooped closed as he placed warm kisses on her sensitive skin.

"I really missed you today" he whispered sweetly.

"I really missed you too." Kirsten giggled back loving the mood he was in. "Let's eat."

They sat opposite each other as they shared their meals. Sandy placed a piece of his sweet and sour on his for as he raised it towards her mouth. Smiling gratefully Kirsten accepted a taste. He loved how her eyes stayed on his as her tongue came out and her beautifully appealing lips wrapped themselves around his fork before she pulled away and munched it seductively. Licking her lips afterwards to savour the taste she smiled and scooped some of her own meal onto her fork and allowed him a taste. They chatted away about their days and how nice it was to have the whole evening alone; it seemed like forever since they had shared a meal like this, calm and intimate.

"I picked up a nice movie for us to watch." Kirsten broke the silence, "I thought we could snuggle up on the sofa together."

Sandy raised his eyebrow for a moment "that sounds wonderful..." he claimed, "but first..." Sandy raised himself from his seat and removed his napkin from his knee, "...will you dance with me?" he appeared at her side as he held his hand out towards her.

Kirsten looked at him in complete adoration before extending her own and placing it in his. He pulled her up from here seat and against his body placing one hand on her lower back and the other clasping hers against his heart. Kirsten placed her free hand on his back as her head fell onto his shoulder. They matched together perfectly, like a two-piece jigsaw. Their feet began to move slowly to the sound of Lonestar's "Amazed." Kirsten sighed softly as she inhaled her husband's scent and thinking she would love to be closer. She moved her position as she let go of his hand and slipped it around his stomach joining her other hand behind his back, he followed suit and rested both hands on the bottom of her back. Once again her head rested against him, this time on his chest as she allowed herself to be soothed by the contented beating of his heart. Their sway was slow and graceful.

-

Kirsten laughed over at Sandy as he lay on the sofa and waited for her to put in the DVD she had chosen. She kept her eyes on her husband as she held the box behind her back so that he couldn't see what movie she had rented for him. The only problem being that she couldn't see it herself so it took her twice the time to get the disc from the box. She finally managed to place the disc in the machine as she threw the remote to Sandy for him to press play and left the abandoned box on the shelf. As the music began she knew that Sandy was going to be impressed with her choice of movie, she wasn't sure if she would like it but she could always rest her eyes if she needed to. She sat next to her husband as she cuddled up close to him, he kissed her head while throwing the remote away and awaited the beginning desperate to know what movie she had prepared for their special evening.

As the opening scene came on Sandy could have sworn he had never seen this movie before, even though Kirsten had told him it was an old classic that he loved. So he sat quietly and waited a little longer.

Kirsten wasn't quite sure what this movie was about but by the opening scene she could already tell that she wasn't impressed, the woman on the screen looked ridiculous smothered with make-up and wearing, well not very much.

Sandy couldn't pretend any longer, "honey what is this?"

"Well, it's a surprise,"

"But i thought you said it was something i have seen before."

"It is."

"Honey, I'm sorry but I have never seen whatever this is before."

Kirsten looked at her husband in slight confusion before her head turned to look at the plasma screen, just as the camera angle on the screen changed.

"OH MY GOD!" Kirsten screamed as she leaped off the sofa and ran to stand on front of the television.

Sandy just sat there in what appeared to be shock.

"Well get the remote and stop it!" Kirsten screamed as unimaginable words began to fill the room.

"Honey I think you got porn!" Sandy really tried not to laugh at her as she panicked on front of the telly.

"SANDY JUST GET THE REMOTE!"

Sandy laughed for a moment before slowly getting off the sofa, by this time moans had begun to fill the air.

"HURRY!" Kirsten squealed.

Sandy was finding this all too hilarious he found the remote and turned around to see a very red looking Kirsten frowning as she desperately tried not to pay attention to the sounds of the movie's characters.

"Honey..."

"Just turn it off!" She interrupted.

"Yes but..."

"Sandy!"

"You need to..."

"PRESS STOP, EJECT, PAUSE...ANYTHING!" she was going a little crazy.

"You're in the way!" he finally managed to get out.

She looked at him slightly confused.

"You're blocking the DVD player."

With that Kirsten didn't waste a moment in jumping out of the way while she waved her hands about urging Sandy to sort the problem out quickly. When he managed to stop the DVD he threw himself down on the couch laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Honey you bought porn, it's funny."

"Well I didn't mean to!"

"But somehow you managed to," he teased.

"Sandy..." she attempted to say it warningly but it wasn't happening as she struggled to keep a smirk of her face.

"Yes?" he tried to ask innocently.

Kirsten just looked at her husband as she flicked her hair out of her face, she was embarrassed and the only way to get out of it was to see the funny side as well.

"Well..." she began as she looked at the paused screen, "they definitely know how to talk dirty."

"Well it is porn." Sandy chuckled.



"How many times are you going to say that?"

"At least once more...porn."

"Your loving this aren't you?" she asked as she wandered towards the sofa feeling the need to sit down.

"I just think it's funny that you, Kirsten Cohen actually bought...that."

"Well I didn't mean to, I must have picked up the wrong box!"

"Uh huh, so this isn't just some sneaky plan to get me turned on?" he teased as he edged himself closer to her.

Kirsten took in his words, she hadn't thought of that, yeah of course she had planned their evening to end up with them making love, but she hadn't actually taken a moment to realise that porn could quite, most likely, turn her husband on.

"Well is it working?" she asked quite seductively changing her mood, there was no point getting mad, the mistake had already been made, her best bet was to use it to her advantage.

Sandy shovelled closer to her still so his face was only inches from her, in fact not even that, a thin line of air was all that separated their foreheads. Sandy looked straight into her eyes as he read her like a book, he knew what she was doing, but she didn't need to use the porn as an assistant.

"Baby, you and you alone is all I need to turn me on."



She managed a half smile of thanks before his lips covered hers.

"Good answer" she whispered through his lips before her hands travelled up and behind his neck pulling him closer.

Sandy's tongue rolled over Kirsten's bottom lip tantalisingly slowly, tasting her as he waited for her to invite his tongue in to meet her own. Kirsten's enjoyed her husband's teasing for a moment before she parted her sweet lips and her tongue snaked out wrapping itself around Sandy's. His hands moved to her back as they rubbed over her skin eventually sneaking under her top so massage over her skin. Kirsten moaned slightly into his mouth as they both became a little more breathless. Their tongues brushed together lightly and lovingly in soft, long strokes, the tenderness from before had returned to their evening.

Kirsten ran her hand up his leg as she continued to moan with his lips now on her neck, she was so hot for him already. Sandy's hands rounded to the front of her top as he pulled his lips from her neck and lifted it up over her head, as much as he loved her in this top he much preferred her without a top. Once her top was carelessly thrown across the room his mouth found hers again and his hand crawled up her stomach before massaging her breast, enjoying feeling it harden through the silky material of her bra. Kirsten moaned louder now at the increase in pleasure, whispering his name as she kissed him hard and passionately. Her fingers began to busy themselves with his shirt buttons, it didn't take her long as she knew every trick there was to removing a shirt from Sandy's sexy body. It also got flung across the room to perhaps next to her own top, or perhaps not, they didn't know and they certainly didn't care.

Kirsten startled Sandy slightly as she broke their kiss and their contact to stand up, he looked up at her for a moment before taking her outstretched hand and getting off the sofa himself. He assumed Kirsten was going to lead him to their bedroom but instead she took a step close to him as her hand undid his belt. She placed light kisses over his chest as she ridded him completely of anything he was still wearing. Now standing completely naked she could see just how aroused she had already made him. She smiled to herself as she ran her hands up and over his chest, she loved how when they were in this situation they never needed words, their bodies were all the communication they needed and desired. Sandy now took his turn as he leaned in and kissed her lips he worked on unbuttoning the jeans she wore. Pushing them to the floor he wasted absolutely no time in repeating his action with her silk lacy panties, teasing ever so slightly as he went. All that was left to remove was 

her bra which didn't take Sandy long either. They stood facing each other both completely naked and majorly aroused.

Sandy pulled her towards him as their lips met in a desperate kiss, Kirsten pressed her breast tight against his chest, rewarded with a slight groan, he loved her to do that. Her hands tangled in his hair as his travelled down her sides searching for her most enticing area. His hands tickled her thighs as she gasped and broke their kiss, his mouth then fell to her neck. His fingers on her folds was pure bliss, she was in heaven. Gasping and moaning his name as he played with her clit, applying pressure in all the right places. As soon as his fingers merged themselves inside her she went weak at the knees, struggling to hold herself up as he performed wonders on her. She had to stop him before he took her right over the edge, she didn't want to come first, or while he wasn't actually inside, she wanted it to be simultaneous.

Sandy didn't show his surprise as his wife pulled his hand away from where it pleasured her,

"I want to finish together honey." She breathed heavily as an explanation.

Sandy didn't even have time to respond before she pushed back onto the sofa so that he sat upright. Kirsten kneeled between his legs as she flashed him a seductive look she took his hardness into her mouth, curving her lips around him just like he had watched her do with his fork earlier, to him it appeared like a de ja vu. She blew and sucked him until he was shouting her name and gripping the sofa in a desperate attempt to hold on, only then did she withdraw and lick her lips flashing him that glare again.

Sandy sat there utterly breathless as he watched his wife crawl up his legs until she straddled him, clasping her legs behind his back as she plunged herself down making him enter her, she however withdrew him completely, giving him only a tester and making him go crazy.

"Baby..." he whined as her lips crashed against his once again.



Their kiss was more hurried this time and overflowing in desperation. She pressed herself hard against him as she waited for his nod and then pressed him back inside her. Sandy groaned her name in harmony with her moaning his. His hands roamed her back as his mouth pressed itself into her breasts occupying his thoughts as he tried to hold on with every muscle in his body. Kirsten rocked on top of her husband quite rapidly as his hips rose up to match her movements. Both were practically hyperventilating as they thrust together a few final times before Sandy felt her walls tighten around his manhood at the same time his body prepared for release. Sandy managed to pull his head from her chest in time to see her take her high as she screamed his name, his orgasm came almost simultaneously.

Kirsten collapsed down onto his body as he went limp inside her and they both attempted to recapture their breath. She cuddled into his body as he ran his hand soothingly over her back basking in the moment as they revelled in the feeling they had just created in one another. Sandy gently sifted their position, moving her legs from around him as he laid her down, then grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa and laying next to her.

She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair and soothed her.

"For what it's worth honey, I am now glad that I picked up the wrong movie." She half giggled with her eyes closed.

"Oh, so am I baby, believe me, so am I." He placed a light kiss on her lips as she glanced up at him.

He noticed her drooping eyes and how adorable she looked.

"You want to go up to bed sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Hmm? No, I'm comfy right here...I want to stay right here with you."

"Okay" he whispered back as he pulled her closer against him as allowed her to fall asleep in his arms.

Tonight had been perfect, Sandy lay awake for a wee while contemplating a name for tonight, of course the name was for when they added it to their all important list, he decided that perhaps "movie" time was most appropriate and not too much of a giveaway.

-

**Well my lovely readers, thanks for reading, I hope you liked.**

**If anyone has any suggestions they could give me for new times of the day I'd be most grateful cause I'm running out of ideas lol.**

**Please me a review if you think I'm worthy. Mwah x**


	17. housework time

**Hey all, well thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter...here is another update! You have jennyloveskandy to thank for this, she just holds this uncontrollable power over me and i feel the need to obey...hehe hope you like it honey. X**

**-**

Kirsten continued to clean the kitchen, she was so hot, partly because of the heat wave over Berkley just now and partly because of the craving she had had in her body for her husband's attention since she watched him walk naked to the shower that morning before he got dressed and kissed her goodbye. When he kissed her she just wanted to grab his tie and pull him back into bed with her, but she knew he had an early class to teach. All morning she had been cleaning the house and all that was left to do was vacuum the carpeted rooms. Oh how she wished he was here right now.

Kirsten's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hey baby."

"Hi" Kirsten's face automatically lit up, just hearing his voice made her want him more.

"I was just phoning to check that you are in."

"Yeah, comes with the occupation of housewife..." she joked back.

"Well, I forgot my house keys so I'm about to head back to get them, hey if you are home how about lunch?"

Kirsten's smile could only widen. "You are on your way home...now? Like here, to where I am?"



It wasn't until she heard his amused and confused "yeah" that she realised how daft she just sounded.

"Oh ok, that's fine" she tried to recover, "how long do you have?...For lunch I mean?"

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah fine why?"

"You are just acting a little, strange."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay well I'm just at my car so I will see you soon."

"Yeah, how long do you have?"

"Hmm an hour, maybe two."

Kirsten's smile was now like the Cheshire cat's. She was so desperate for him all morning and now she had her chance. She knew that she would have to make it really appealing for him, not that he would deny her anyway but just to make it clear to him what she wants. Kirsten wondered what she could do, leaving the kitchen she went to the bedroom looking in the mirror and knowing she had to change. It was only then she noticed the vacuum sitting there, waiting to be used, she remembered something that he had once said to her, a few years ago back in Newport. An idea crossed her mind as she headed into her top drawer in search of something appropriate.



Sandy chuckled to himself as he jumped into his car, he thought it was funny how dishevelled Kirsten had sounded on the phone. He didn't know why she was a little, well not quite there but he didn't know why. He was really looking forward to seeing her, with him working, usually by the time he got home Sophie was already in from school and Kirsten was shattered. However he thought to himself he can't complain too much, their recent list of "times" of the day had made them become more adventurous. He couldn't help but think that Kirsten seemed a lot more confident to be sexual towards him in different ways. Yeah she was always fantastic when it came to the department but she seemed to be less self conscious and more willing to share the side of her that only he knew she possessed. He wondered if maybe they would have enough time when he got home or whether she would even be in the mood. He checked his watch, if he hurried then it was possible.

Kirsten readied herself looking at her watch noticing that he should be back any minute. She felt nervous but she didn't care that she was going all out. She wanted him, like really really really wanted him, like she ached all over just to have him. Best of all she knew she would have him soon because once he saw her he wouldn't be able to resist. She felt herself getting slightly excited just thinking about it. Hearing the car pull up in the drive and the front door open she switched on the vacuum and prepared for her husband to find her.

Sandy put his briefcase down at the door before immediately heading to the kitchen assuming he would go and say hello to his wife, except she wasn't there. Fetching himself a glass of water he noticed a sound coming from upstairs, the vacuum, Sandy smiled thinking that she wouldn't have heard him enter the house and therefore he could surprise her. He put his glass in the sink before sneaking up the stairs mindful to avoid the parts of them that he knew creaked, not that she would probably hear it over the noise anyway.

Kirsten waited in anticipation, she had her back to the door of course but she positioned herself so that she knew she could see the door open when he walked in. She definitely wanted to see his face when he saw her.

Sandy heard the noise floating from his and Kirsten's bedroom, perfect he thought, he can surprise her in the best room in the house. He gently pushed the door open until his eyes were met by a sight he certainly did not expect.



Kirsten tried not to giggle as she secretly watched him standing behind her. His face was a picture of shock and delight all at once. His eyes took in her body as they travelled over every inch of her. Then a slow smile crept across his face.

Sandy couldn't believe his eyes. Was he seeing things? He set out to surprise her and instead she had totally shocked him, but definitely in a good way. He let his eyes roam her body not quite sure if she had noticed him yet. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked up her bare legs to her silky panties, then continuing up her bare back until her stared at her bra clasp which was slightly covered by her long golden hair.

Kirsten let him search her body with his eyes for a second before deliberately bending forward so that she could switch off the vacuum. Sandy actually felt a tightening in his boxers already as he looked at his almost naked wife doing the hovering, and then she bent over...revealing more.

Kirsten let go of the vacuum eventually before turning to her husband so that he could take in the sight of her from the front. She was pleased to notice the slight bulge that had already developed in his trousers, she was glad she had gone to the bother of surprising him. Again she let his eyes search her body for a moment as she seductively lowered her eyes at him. He was still speechless. She made the first move. Stepping closer towards him swaying her hips as best she could. Again it got his attention.

"You once told me..." she began in her sexiest most seductive tone, that only he could recognise, "that this whole home from the office housewife thing was hot." She got closer still before her hands reached his shirt and ran over his sturdy chest. "Disturbingly hot." She finished.

Sandy smiled for a mere second at the memory of that flirting before he turned his attention back to his very appealing wife. His hands were sure to find the bottom of her back he felt her easing his jacket off of his shoulders, forcing it to the floor.

"And I stand by that theory," he leaned in and pecked at her lips slightly for a moment, "now more than ever before."

Kirsten couldn't help but smile at his sentiment before feeling pride in herself for getting the exact reaction from him she wanted.

"Oh yeah" she whispered as she brought her lips incredibly close to his, lingering them on front of him.

"definitely." And with that he seized her mouth.

Kirsten allowed him to take the control in the kiss. He licked his tongue along her bottom lip begging for the entrance which she so far was denying him. Kirsten wanted to tease, she needed to get him as hot as she already felt, in fact had been feeling all morning. Though by the bulge that she could now feel a little against her, he wasn't far off. Kirsten let his tongue tingle along her lip for a few moments longer before she parted her moist lips and let her tongue clash with his, running along it as their kiss got more intense. They tasted each other immediately as their tongues danced around each other's mouths, that sweet succulent taste that they both loved and craved so much. As they began to get lost in each other Kirsten's moans became more audible as she felt herself become gradually wet between the legs. Her hands worked desperately on his tie as tearing it open and away from his body before they began to work on shirt. The nimble buttons were no challenge for her trained fingers. When she opened his shirt her sends roamed his bare chest tangling themselves in the small curls that lived there. Sandy couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

He moaned her named slightly as she now completely removed his shirt and kissed his neck in all the correct places. She never failed to miss a particularly sensitive spot just like he never did on her. It was minute Sandy was in pure bliss, pressing against her he could feel her slightly hardened points through the bra as it pressed against his own chest, but he wanted more. His hand worked quickly in stripping her of her oh so sexy bra. His thumbs busied themselves shortly after by rolling over her nipples, making them painfully harder with the increase of her arousal. As soon as he moved his hands Kirsten seized the opportunity to press her bare chest tightly against his, she knew the feel of her hard chest against his was a major turn on for him. In order for her to do this, her hips gained distance on his and it was evident of his erection when her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed her closer against him.



She knew what she wanted, she had to get closer to him and the only way for that was for her hands to start tackling his belt. Her fingers fought against the buckle of both the belt and then his trousers as their lips met fast and desperately. Their tongues swirled in motion as she finally freed his manhood much to his delight, he was beginning to get a little uncomfortable at how tight they had become.

He broke the kiss as he took a small step back to remove his shoes from his feet and his trousers from around his ankles. They stood for a moment breathless and flushed, taking in the sight of each other, her with her hard nipples and perfect body and him with his well endowed self and his muscle defined chest. Sandy made the next move taking a step towards Kirsten again before his lips seized her neck. He kissed her downwards towards her chest as she tangled her fingers in his dark mop of hair urging him not to stop. She moaned his name out in pleasure as he began to kiss the valley between her breasts before moving to take one hardened nipple between his teeth, nipping lightly before sucking it harder yet, if that was even humanly possible. Kirsten didn't only think she was wet now, she was definitely soaked with arousal. Sandy sensed her need for more and of course immediately took action.

Kirsten moaned out his name various times in pleasure as he moved his kisses even further down her body. He kneeled on front of where he stood as his mouth travelled her stomach down and down and down a bit further until he reached the line of her panties. He knew she was soaked and it only enticed him more, his fingers played a mean game as they ran slowly up the back of her legs before tracing the panty line around the top of her leg. She could have killed him with her impatience. Suddenly his hands yanked them down to her angles not allowing her any time to prepare before his tongue made itself at home on her heated core.

Kirsten practically screamed as she bent her knees slightly to allow him deeper, his tongue performed the perfect show on her before Sandy withdrew almost immediately when he knew she was too close to the edge. He grinned cheekily up at her as he left her hanging. Kirsten's whole body shivered as her knees continued to feel week, she was so close and gasping for her release. As Sandy slowly got to his feet again Kirsten knew he was pretty much ready too. His bulge was unmistakably massive because what he just did to her was a massive turn on for him.



He immediately joined lips with her as their face came to meet at the same level again, she tasted the salty liquid of herself upon his tongue, moaning simultaneously with him. She didn't give a second thought before she placed her hands on his hips and pushed his boxers down until he stepped out of them. Now both completely naked and completely aroused, it was almost time.

Kirsten found herself whimpering at the anticipation as Sandy's ragged breaths increased as her small hand circled his length. Gently she massaged him as she began to walk back towards the bed as she continued to kiss and touch him, her thumb teasing his tip as he twitched in her hand. He was at the edge.

She released him just in time as his panting reached the stage of hyperventilation. Seductively she sat on the bed before using her hands to pull herself flat onto her back. He watched in awe as he tried to regain oxygen and enjoyed the view of his naked wife flushed and horny on their bed. He crawled to her side pecking her lips extremely lightly before positioning himself between her parted legs. They were both ready.

He nudged his tip inside her slightly just because he wanted to hear her moan his name in ecstasy. Then he plunged into her as deep as possible releasing a scream of sheer satisfaction. This was exactly what she had been craving the entire day. He placed kisses all over her neck as his head rested there while he continuously penetrated her. Kirsten's moans were louder than ever before as she gripped to his body and then the bed sheets, her knuckles white as he hips bucked in time with his and her back arched towards him.

He clung on desperately as he gave his final few thrusts and felt her walls clamp around him, he allowed his own release to come at the same time as her before they collapsed exhausted into each other. Their chest formed a perfect pattern against each other as they breathed heavily. Hers rising as his fell and then vice versa. She played with the hair on the back of his neck soothing him as they shared a comfortable silence.

Aware that they were freely lying naked Sandy shifted off her and under the covers inviting her to join him as she cuddled close against his chest, placing light kisses on his skin.

"I think that will be placed very high on the list, it was incredible!"

Sandy giggled at his wife, it was like she had just read his mind thought for thought.

"Hmm, housework time." He placed a prolonged kiss on her clammy forehead.

"So..." she began looking up at him "was I hot as a housewife?" she giggled.

"Oh Baby, that vacuuming in your underwear was out of this world." He smiled down at her before kissing her hard on the lips and rolling her over while pinning her down beneath him.

"But baby, you are hot to me all the time, housewife or not."

And with that their lips met before she showed him her appreciation.

-

**Just want to say 4everkandy this is dedicated to you as your congratulations. 3**

**I really hope you liked please please review and let me know what you thought. X**

(p.s. if anyone has any idea for future chaps PLEASE share with me cause I am running out of ideas lol)


	18. Chapter 18: sailing time

**Hey everyone! Okay so this chap was supposed to be dedicated to both jennyloveskandy and 4everkandy who celebrated their birthdays at the start of this month, i'm sorry it really late guys!**

**Also welcome back to jen! I missed you!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter your support means the world to me. Love to all 3**

**-**

Sandy and Kirsten lay close together on the couch enjoying the comfort that the other always brought to them. He lay completely flat on his with his wife at his side, resting half on top of him, head on his shoulder as one of her hands drew lazy patterns over his chest. The house seemed quiet because Sophie had been allowed to travel over to Providence with Ryan to visit Seth and Summer. Kirsten had to admit she wasn't completely happy with the idea of her young daughter being so far away from her parents, but she knew the boys would look after her, they worshipped the ground she walked on. But she still couldn't stop herself from thinking about her constantly. So it was just them, the two of them, alone for the entire weekend. That couldn't be a bad thing Kirsten told herself.

The ringing of the phone interrupted the wordless conversation their eyes seemed to be sharing. Smiling faintly Kirsten reached over her husband and stretched across to the table where she grabbed the receiver.

"Hello." She answered sweet as always.

"Hi mummy!"

"Oh hey baby!" she exclaimed happily as she settled her head back down on Sandy's chest noticing his smile when realising it was his little princess on the phone. "I was just thinking about you."

She heard Sophie giggle slightly before turning back to the conversation. "We got here safe on the big plane."

"Did you enjoy it?" Kristen asked knowing it was also Sophie's first time on a plane, another thing that made Kirsten want to refuse her daughter begging to go with Ryan.

"Yeah! Cool, cool, cool!"

Kirsten couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's sing-song tone. When the soft chuckle escaped her lips she felt her husband's hand rub her back for a moment before moving to her hair, he ran his fingers through the silk like blonde, soothing her as she prepared to end the conversation.

"Okay baby," he heard her say as she glanced up and Sandy mouthed something to her. "You have fun and phone me in the morning please."

"Okay mummy! Going to see Seth now bye."

"Okay Daddy says he loves you, and we miss you already. Bye sweetie." And with the she was gone.

Kirsten sighed as she placed the phone back on the table but instead of moving back to her original position she let herself get comfortable directly on top of her husband.

"I told you she would be alright." He broke the silence with a soft voice.

"I know, and I knew she would be."



"Uh huh, if you say so honey." He teased back.

Kristen raised her head to look at him. "Are you telling me that since they left you haven't worried about Sophie one little bit."

"Well of course I worried." He claimed simply, "but it's my job to stop you worrying and tell you that she will be alright." He stroked her cheek lovingly as he spoke. "By assuring you, I assure myself."

She had no reply, just a short kiss to place on his lips.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss you?" she played back not waiting for his answer. "Isn't it part of my wifely authorities?"

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle, "oh baby. You can kiss me any time night or day and I most certainly wouldn't be complaining."

She barely allowed him to finish his sentence before her lips were on his again. This time deepening the kiss. Their tongues met soft and unhurried. She ran her hands up his chest until they settled in his hair as his clasped behind her back and pressed her closer. Their tongues danced around one another, creating a sweet succulent taste as they went. Kirsten couldn't help but moan into his mouth at the feeling stirring up inside her. Their passion was never lost as their lip-lock continued. He pulled away from her slightly withdrawing his tongue before capturing her bottom lips between hers. He sucked on it lightly before grazing his tongue over it and biting ever so slightly with his teeth. He waited for her moan before slipping his tongue back past her lips to meet hers.

Kirsten had to finally pull her lips apart from his, breathless and light headed from it. She smiled down at him while trying to catch her breath, he hand grazed slowly over his cheek 

before she let her head fall to rest once again on his chest, smiling as she felt his lips make contact with the top of her head.

"Baby?" he asked through the silent air.

He waited for her to finish as she raised her head so she could look at him as if to ask him "what?"

"What do you want to do this weekend? I mean we are alone, and I don't have any work to do and I think we should find something new, an activity we don't do often and will enjoy."

Kirsten couldn't help but smile widely at the thought that was currently running through her head.

"What?" he asked as his finger trailed the length of her smile.

"Nothing," she giggled "I was just thinking that I guess sex is out of the question then."

He looked at her slightly bemused and worried, were they going to have the weekend alone and no sex? He thought.

"You know, if you wanna do something new, an activity we don't do often..." she allowed her sentence to linger.

Suddenly he realise what she had meant and a knowing grin spread across his features.

"Well I didn't say we couldn't tie that in." He made her laugh. "Extend our list."



He watched as his wife smiled, knowing she was thinking about the list they had began to create of different times of the day when they had had sex, but not just sex, there was always something new or different about it, though it was also always mind blowing and special, so much so in fact that they were having trouble ranking them. Right now they seemed to have about sixteen number ones.

"I think it's a great idea by the way" she spoke managing to distract her mind from the thoughts she was having, "getting out and doing something new, something fun."

-

Kirsten rolled over in bed, thankful when she felt her husband was still beside her but not so thankful when she looked at the clock. They had decided that they would drive to the water, down to the nearest harbour and rent out a boat for the day that one of Sandy's colleagues had offered them for the day. They could sunbathe and fish and if Sandy was extra lucky she might just join him in the sea for a swim, but it really just depended on how daring she felt at the time. However if they didn't get up soon, then they wouldn't get the best they could from it as they really needed the whole day.

She felt desire begin to stir within her, probably because her naked body was still pressed to his, they had fallen asleep like that having made love into the late hours of the night. Kirsten turned herself over so that she lay in his arms facing him, she smiled to herself before placing a few kisses over his face before landing her lips on his bigger ones. She took his bottom lip between hers and sucked lightly knowing it would wake him.

"Morning honey." She smirked as he opened his eyes and she pulled away.

"Well good morning to you too." He grinned back leaning in for another kiss, which she gladly gave him.

"We need to get up and ready Sandy or there will be no point going." She stated matter of factly.

He groaned lightly as he leaned over causing her to roll onto her back and him to land on top of her. He didn't let her question him, he simply pressed his lips to hers involving her in an even more passionate kiss than before. He pressed his tongue into her mouth awaiting her response, finally it came as she brought her own tongue out to meet his waiting one and brushed them in gentle strokes against one another, smiling at the static friction this action seemed to cause. Getting lost Kirsten lifted her hands and ran them through his mop of black as she moaned lightly to let him know she was enjoying it. Sandy too was enjoying himself which she knew because as he lay on top of her she could feel the stirrings of his groin and the ever so noticeable bulge which threatened growth.

"You know..." Sandy began as he pulled away almost gasping for breath, "we could just..." he kissed her lips again lingering his lips on hers, "stay in bed all day..." Again he pressed his lips against her smaller one as well as pressing his lower half tighter against her, forcing her to feel how much he was already craving her, "alone."

Kirsten tried not to giggle at him. She knew he was going to say that, she knew him. She resigned herself to kissing him for a few more moments, not that it was at all a problem, before she pulled away and pushed him slightly, he, just as she intended, flipped over onto his back and she held him there with her body.

"Or..." she moved to rest on his chest at a distance where she could reach his face with hers. "We could go sailing..." lowering her eyes at him she gave him her best seductive stare, "like planned..." her face came towards his, "on a boat..." she reached down and grabbed his earlobe between her teeth getting a slight groan from him. "Alone..." her lips released him as she moved to his other side, "in the sea..." she placed a couple kisses on his neck, loving that she was teasing him. "Alone." Now pulling back to face him properly she glared deep into his eyes as she whispered the rest. "Completely and utterly alone." With the last word she knew she had him as a small grin crept over his face, Kirsten lowered her head and allowed him to kiss her for a minute or so before pulling back and climbing off him.

"So come on, let's get ready." She enthused.

Sandy could only chuckle...this would just have to be continued later.

-

They had a pretty easy drive down to the harbour where Sandy's friend kept his boat and it didn't take long before they were on their way. Sandy had decided that they shouldn't bother with fishing because neither of them particularly knew how and they didn't want to have to be out in the ocean after dark so they were just going to use the few hour that they had to their advantage and enjoy the glorious sunshine.

Kirsten sorted their stuff and showed herself around the boat, as Sandy powered the motor and got them out of the bay and into deeper waters. Once he was able to put it onto automatic he finally found her in the small room downstairs which seemed to be occupied by a reasonable sized double bed.

"Hmm i like this room..." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"And why would that be?" she giggled back.

Sandy couldn't help himself he threw his body forwards pulling his wife with him as they landed on the soft mattress bouncing up and down together. Kirsten really tried not to giggle but she failed as a soft chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Honey, I did not come out on a boat with you into the sea to spend my time in a room, on a bed." She finally broke away from him, "now if you don't mind I think i will go up on deck and catch some sun."

Sandy just looked at his wife as she headed back out of the room, he couldn't help but smile and laugh at her, she was certainly one in a million and for that one reason he was the luckiest guy in the world, he found the diamond in the rough.



By the time he got back up onto deck Kirsten was already sprawled out on a towel sunbathing. They seemed pretty far out now and there wasn't many other boats about, in actual fact there were none within seeing or hearing range. Sandy decided this was a convenient and safe place to drop the anchor. He brought the vessel to a hault and steadied it taking all the procedures that his friend had prepared him with. When he was finally happy with the boat he headed to the front deck to find his wife.

Kirsten smiled when she felt the boat stop knowing it meant that Sandy could focus his attention elsewhere. The smile she wore only grew when she saw him headed towards her and stripping himself of his t-shirt at the same time, leaving him in only swimming trucks, a sight that would turn any female's eye.

"Hey baby." She greeted as he joined her on the deck laying out his towel next to hers.

"Hey sexy." He laughed back in reply taking in the sight of her dark purple bikini.

Kirsten didn't wear that colour often but in Sandy's opinion she now should. He couldn't help but think how damn sexy she was, The small amount of material was perfectly fitted to her form, as she lay on her back he looked up from her painted toe nails to her legs loving how the bikini bottoms sat on her hip bones. Her perfect stomach was only accented by her chosen attire and her breasts were held comfortably for her but somewhat teasingly for him, he couldn't help but imagine the sight of her nipples hard through that material. Then finally his eyes met hers seeing her amusement at his inspection. He simply smiled back before laying on his back next to her.

Kirsten was kinda fed up with her position as she felt her back ache slightly on the wooden deck, flipping herself over to lay on her stomach she found her husband staring at her.

"What?"

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. "nothing."



Kirsten reached her head over until she was hovering above him.

"Isn't this nice, being here in the peace and quiet together?" she asked him as he head got lower.

"Hmm, no interruptions."

"Well i did tell you we would be completely and utterly alone." She claimed remembering their conversation in bed that morning and knowing that she wanted to take full advantage of that as much as Sandy, however it would be fun to tease.

She lowered her head and caught his lips lightly before breaking the contact again. Sandy closed his eyes as he saw her lips come towards his, he had waited for this kiss for too long he told himself, however, he found that his wife pulled away almost immediately. When he opened his eyes again in confusion he was amused to find a glint of mischief in her eyes. He wasn't letting her away with that. He placed his hand lightly on her cheek as he pulled her head closer to his again. This time when their lips met he made sure to hold her at the back of her neck preventing her from pulling away.

Kirsten wasn't surprised when she felt Sandy's hand holding her in place, though gently. She knew he had been waiting for that. She took some control back as she sucked on his bottom lip awaiting his approval for her tongue to meet his. After she heard a deep breath he granted her the access, her tongue glided in into his, crashing together somewhat slowly before creating friction of one another from their soft graceful strokes. Kirsten couldn't help but moan as she felt the intensity of the kiss deepen. Sandy knowing she wouldn't pull away now released the back of her neck and instead ran his hand over the bare skin on her back, causing shivers to spread up her spine. Eventually it was Kristen who pulled away from the kiss totally breathless. When her gaze met Sandy's she felt bad for what she was about to do but couldn't help herself, it always made it more fun when teasing was involved. Lovingly she pushed his hair from his forehead before leaving a kiss there and flipping back over to lay flat on her stomach with her head turned away from him and a sneaky smile plastered on her lips.



Sandy was a little shocked that after a kiss with such passion as that Kirsten would just turn away. He wasn't entirely sure if she was teasing or not but he was going to find out. She had to know that kissing him like that while being so scantily glad was not going to result in him just letting her stop. He was right, she had to be teasing him. He glanced over to where she lay there, still, in the sun catching the heat from its rays. Sandy already had stirring in his groin just looking at her, when their contact became what he wanted he had to admit he was a little concerned for the longativity factor...oh well, he thought, we can just do it twice. Looking over at the body he wanted so much Sandy began to think up a plan. It wasn't until his eyes caught sight of a small yellow bottle that he thought what would get to her, in fact what he knew would get to her.

Kirsten was a little startled when she felt two hands rubbing her back.

"You were burning baby." He claimed as he continued his hands on their path over her bare skin.

"Uh huh, if you say so." She tried not to laugh knowing exactly what he was doing. Although she had to admit she loved having Sandy massage sun cream into her skin and he knew it.

Sandy wasn't happy with his position, unable to see her face properly and unable to reach certain spots, he didn't even hesitate to take the opportunity to straddle her.

Kirsten really tried hard not to smile as she felt Sandy straddle her. Without pressing much weight down on her he sat across her ass rubbing up and down her back with his oily hands. Kirsten was very close to being in heaven. She felt his hands continue working upwards applying a satisfying pleasure, as they slipped themselves under her bikini strap she all of a sudden couldn't prevent her mouth from letting out a sigh along with a small whimper of enjoyment.

When Sandy head her moan a little he knew he had her. She wouldn't pull away from him again. He also felt himself getting slightly hard at the sight before him and couldn't help but shift ever so slightly so that she felt it too. Again a slight breath left her lips. Sandy had had enough of putting cream on her when she actually didn't really need it. As he brought his hands back down her back he hovered at her strap for a moment untying it before heading 

to the other tie that lay behind her neck also undoing it. Kirsten gasped slightly as she felt him untie the strap behind her neck not knowing that he had already freed the other one.

"Did you really think..." he began to whisper to her as he bent forward lowering his lips to her ear, tickling her with his breath "...that I wasn't going to want to do things to you when you are lying there wearing that bikini that leaves very..." he paused to take her lobe in his teeth for a second just wanting to hear the reaction, "very little to my imagination?"

Kirsten waited for him to sit back up on her before she began to answer him.

"No..." she flipped herself over beneath him as he now straddled her groin and she could see an almost significant bulge in his trunks. "I wore this bikini on purpose." She lowered her eyes as she spoke in her seductive tone that only he recognised.

"Well," he began again looking down at her as his hands found the material of her top, "why even wear it? Why leave anything to my imagination?" and with that he yanked the top away from her revealing her breasts.

Kirsten was slightly shocked to begin with but didn't flinch at the fact that she now lay topless. It was only Sandy who could see her and they were on a boat in the sea well away from anyone. She grinned as she felt him bend forwards and press his lips onto hers for another passionate embrace. She found herself moaning audibly for him as their tongue's tackled each other's. She had to admit by this point, what with the massage and the obvious bulge in his trunks she felt herself aroused as she lay beneath him.

Sandy wasn't quite ready to let her off the hook. As he kept her busy in a somewhat powerful kiss his hands found hers as he linked their fingers together and trapped her hands against the floor at either side of her head, pinning her down. Then he pulled away.

Kirsten stared up at him saddened by the fact that he pulled away. She was stuck though. His hands held hers down as he still straddled her groin. Sandy saw her eyes flicker down to look at his evident, but not complete, erection. He couldn't help but grin slyly at the position which was in his advantage. He began to move on her. Grinding against her and making sure 

she felt his hardened manhood play with her groin. He rubbed up and down, arousing them both further. Kirsten squirmed under him as she felt him grow and grow against her. He was losing breathe just as much as her but still managing to keep some control.

"You're not the only one who can tease." He whispered slyly before increasing the pace ever so slightly and pressing down harder against her.

Kirsten moaned at the increase in feeling however she couldn't do anything about it. Her hands were still tied at the side of her head by her husband. She fought desperately for an escape or distraction but the feelings Sandy was causing along with the thought of how hard he was and how much he wanted him had her wet, very wet and she knew it. Sandy couldn't hold on much longer, he was so turned on by the feelings within him and the sight of Kirsten desperately trying to hold on to her voice and also the sight of her bare breasts thrashing about through the movement had him really hard.

Sandy stopped moving and smiled cheekily down at Kirsten. She couldn't help but giggle back before her desire and craving overtook. As soon as he released her hands she reached up and pulled his head down on to her own. Their lips met in a sharp and desperate kiss as their tongues clashed and their flavours mixed. Kirsten moaned heavily as she still felt Sandy hard above her as his hand began to ascend to her breast. He grazed his thumb ever so delicately over her nipple, feeling it harden even more than it already was. He smiled through their kiss as he felt her raise her back to press against him. His whole hand began to move over her breast, making her completely succumb to his touch. Sandy's mouth moved to her neck once he lost all patterns of breathing. Again she moaned for him.

His lips descended down her body as her hands tangled in his hair pressing him against her and urging him to continue his journey. He caught her nipple between his teeth, sucking lightly as she moaned before paying similar attention to her other one. Then when satisfied he continued further south. Sandy enjoyed kissing right down his wife's body, he knew that they were probably already aroused to the point of connecting, thanks to his earlier tactic, however he wanted to lengthen the experience and take all the time they wanted, a liberty that having a young daughter didn't always allow them.

When Sandy reached his wife's bikini bottoms he wasted not even a second before beginning to pull them down her legs until he knelt at her feet completely removing them. 

He took a moment to enjoy the view of his completely naked wife before decided to kiss back up her legs knowing exactly where he wanted to go, the sight was just too appealing. Kirsten knew what he was doing but was too up in the clouds to even think about stopping him. He kissed his way up her legs before bending her knees and placing her feet flat on the floor, she automatically widened the gap for him knowing that she definitely wanted what was to come. Sandy couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself before teasingly using his unsteady breath to blow on her folds, he waited for Kirsten to gasp before slowly approaching her heated and wet centre with his tongue. With the initial contact lightly skimmed over her clit making her release his name in ecstasy he was definitely getting her back with the teasing. He continued to tease be running his tongue all around, over her opening and her folds, hearing her beg for more before feeling her hands press his head and her hips life up off the deck.

Sandy had no option but to dip his tongue inside her feeling all her walls. He circled his tongue taking in every differing texture and taste of her. His hands gripped her legs as hers moved from his hair to the towel at her sides. Kirsten couldn't breathe, she felt like she was about to pass out for the intensity of the entire situation. Her knuckles whitened as she felt her husband withdraw and penetrate her again, his tongue flexible in its movements. She couldn't last much longer.

"Sandy...AH...please!" she barely managed to stutter, but he didn't stop.

He continued his mission without giving up and leaving her hanging. He wanted to give her all he could, often they didn't have time for such intense foreplay. No, he continued down on her until she came for him, until the sweet liquid poured around him revealing her high. He slowly withdrew hearing her panting breath. He climbed back up her body and placed his lips over hers. He felt her chest heaving against his, her nipples hard and rubbing off of his bare skin. He flicked her tongue with his, making her taste the saltiness that she had produced, turned on by the sight, sound and feeling of what he just did.

Kirsten kissed him back despite her breathlessness. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she held him close and tasted herself from him. That had to have been one of the most satisfying times he went down on her she thought. Now however she wanted to pay him the same courtesy, especially feeling that massiveness of his erection against her. She stopped kisses him and waited for him to pull his head back before smiling as she tried to regain her 

breathing. Sandy now appeared to be having more of a struggle with his breath, as far as he was concerned he was more than ready to just take her.

To his surprise she pushed him off her so that he lay flat on his back next to her. Then she found her way on top of him, her exposed breasts still capturing most of his attention. Kirsten untied his shorts and stripped him of them before finding his lips for a kiss, not forgetting to pause and look at just how well endowed he truly was, the sight was overly enticing. She pressed a closed mouth onto his lips just to prepare him for her taking some of the control for a moment. As she began to trail kisses down his law line, then his neck, then his chest Sandy stopped her.

"Baby, just cause I...doesn't mean you have to..." he tried to continue but she cut him off with another peck on his lips.

"Just relax" she whispered teasingly in his ear before continuing her earlier trail.

She kissed her way down his stomach until she went as far as what she sought. Taking his tip only between her lips she ran her tongue over his tip, slowly and agonisingly. Sandy, as she expected and hoped, he moaned out her name in desperation. Sandy lay there looking down at her blonde head, desperate for her to just take him in her mouth, but she was teasing, she was teasing him like he had teased her. Kirsten covered a little more of him, still not fully giving him what he wanted, tempting him, wanting to hear her name move from her lips again.

"Kirsten...please..." it wasn't often he was the one that had to beg for more.

Kirsten smiled proud of herself before submerging his entire length into her mouth. She sucked and blew him until he was almost hyperventilating. He tried to stop her but she refused wanting him to release for her like she had him. Eventually Sandy's hands found the back of her head, but instead of it meaning what it usually did he pulled her away, not roughly but enough to not give her an option. He guided her lips back up to his before kissing her lightly though his harsh exhaling.



"I wanna come with you."

With those worse she understood why he had stopped her, he wanted to wait until he was inside her and share the experience. There was no reason why he couldn't but she wanted him to release for her now, to prove that she pleases him to the extent she does him, to let him have the same bliss she had a minute ago. Deciding she wanted to take him over the edge she used her hand to replace her mouth, running it over his shaft from top to bottom and back again.

"You will." She whispered back to his earlier sentiment as she continued to bring him closed to euphoria.

Sandy groaned as she caught his ear between her teeth and tugged gently while letting her hand bring him to the absolute edge. When she knew he was about to come she tightened her grip ever so slightly increasing the friction and moved to watch his expression. He clamped his eyes shut and moaned her name as he ejaculated in her hand. Satisfied Kirsten released him and rolled back over to lay beside him, finding that his experience had made her wet between the legs all over again.

As he looked over he knew she was turned on by what she just did, with that thought in his head and the image of his naked, flushed wife on front of him he found himself immediately returning to hardness. He took the initiative, rolling himself over so that once again she lay trapped between him and the deck floor, their naked bodies talking to each other and sharing what they wanted. Sandy bent his head down catching her lips in his for a captivating kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip just to slow their tempo slightly before their lips opened and their tongues were allowed to meet. She could tell he still tasted slightly salty from their earlier foreplay. Their passion soared once more as they lost themselves in the kiss, revelling in each other as their tongues brushed casually off one another's. Sandy now found himself almost at full capacity, he wanted her so bad. He allowed his hand to drift downwards to test her own state of readiness.

Kirsten gasped as she felt Sandy's hand flow down between their bodies, tickling slightly as it crossed her skin, he wasted no time in finding her centre under where he already lay now between her legs. He barely teased her this time, he didn't have the patience. His two fingers disappeared inside her as she moaned out his name, he felt her walls tight and ready 

prepared for the ordeal to come. Satisfied he withdrew his hand. Wasting no time he broke their kiss and looked deep into her eyes, silently portraying his love for her. She could only grin back at him before she felt another peck on her lips and then his tip threatening her opening.

In one swift movement he was inside her, hearing her gasp his name as he felt like screaming hers. Giving her only a second he withdrew and slammed into her again, both craving the intensity and giving into their desire. Sandy penetrated her fast and hard knowing that neither of them possessed the patience for anything else. He kissed over her neck and shoulders as she gripped his head in her hands. Kirsten found herself lifting her hips, willing him to go deeper, willing him to persevere, not that he would have stopped anyhow. His hands ran ragged around her body, one minute gripping her breasts and the next assisting her hips in their rise and fall. Both of them were barely breathing, sweaty and light headed, but it was all worth it. After a few more moans and groans, from both Sandy and Kirsten, he finally felt her walls start to clench around him. His throbbing manhood getting more desperate for its release within her, with every movement. Kirsten felt the onset of her orgasm as she gripped to her husband even tighter, taking only a couple more thrusts before claiming her high. Sandy sense when she was about to let go and followed her, coming inside her simultaneously.

He collapsed on top of her burying his head in her neck as she stroked his hair, enjoying the closeness and companionship with one another. As usual Sandy was the one to break their silence after he placed a light kiss on her neck.

"You know baby, I'm suddenly glad that you convinced me to get out of bed this morning." He made her giggle.

"I bet you are, didn't I tell you we'd be completely alone without interruptions?"

"Yes you did." He smiled at her tone knowing it was playful.

"Baby?"



"Hmm?" she answered dreamily.

"How about we go for a swim in the water?"

Kirsten was about to tell him how ridiculous that was to even ask but saw the look of absolute hope on his face.

"Come on we need to cool down anyway" he tried to persuade.

Sandy climbed off of her and pulled her up to her feet still holding her close to his body and guiding her to the edge of the boat.

"It's perfectly safe." He claimed shortly before jumping in and looking up at her from the water.

"Hmm, just let me get my bikini" she said after a moment of battling with herself.

"Oh baby you don't need that! Like you said there's nobody around."

"But the fish!" she shouted back.

Sandy really tried not to laugh. "Right baby, you should put it on because i wouldn't want the fish to be able to see my wife naked!" he spoke with heavy sarcasm.

She just gave him the look.



"Oh Kirsten just come in honey, the waters perfect...and I'm here nothing's gonna happen to you." He knew that she was secretly also scared of the sea though she would only ever claim dislike for it.

Kirsten conceded and jumped in next to her husband, naked. He gave her a moment to get used to the water before pulling her close to him, as he was a surfer Sandy knew perfectly well how to tread water and stay afloat. Thankful he managed to hold Kirsten up as well as himself as he felt the urge to kiss her once more.

"Just so you know baby, it means the world to me that you just jumped naked into this water for me even though you didn't want to."

Kirsten didn't know what to say to the fact that he could read her like a book. As a substitute for words she once again pressed her lips to his.

"Love you." She announced lightly after pulling away.

"I love you too."

-

**Ok well that's sailing time, sorry cause I really don't know much about boats or sailing, in fact it's my biggest fear and it only took me like a week to write it but got there in the end, i hope you enjoyed.**

**I would really really love any reviews that you are kind enough to give me, i love your feedback. Love to all 3**




End file.
